Keeps Gettin' Better
by XMimiSweetX
Summary: You love video games, but when you're struck by a meteor, you lock eyes with Jak. Two years later, you're someone new. The events that follow include your best friend, your worst enemy, Torn, Jak, Ashelin, and the Baron, your father, and a sibling you never knew about. But is it a brother, or a sister? It just keeps gettin' better.
1. Prologue

**Here's the first chapter of Keeps Gettin' Better! I hope you all like it. This character's name is Lea. This story will have three sequels, and this one takes place during Jak II, since that was the game when Jak started talking.**

**Genres: Action, crime, adventure, romance, and drama**

**Rating: T for blood, language, and violence**

**Pairings: Torn/You, Jak/You, Jak/Ashelin**

**Summary: **

**Your POV:**

You groan as your alarm goes off. It's Monday. You hate Mondays. That means school and you can't sleep in and you have to work and take tests you didn't study for and make up excuses as to why you didn't do your project that was assigned a month ago-and it's going to be ugh. Oh well. It's all just civics class, and it's not like you need the credits. You put in enough effort the previous years to get more than enough to graduate, and then you know exactly what you're going to do with your life-you're going to become a video game tester and start your own shop. No college, why bother? You once thought about designing video games, but that's too much effort. However, you might get off your lazy ass and take a few business classes.

You slam your hand on the snooze button and get fifteen more minutes of sleep before it goes off again. You roll out of bed, and dress in your usual t-shirt and jeans. You slip into your converse, and grab your phone and PSP and toss them into your messenger bag before beginning the walk to school. You would just take the bus, but you live too close to the school and you have to live at least two miles away from it to being able to ride on the bus.

You slid open your phone, and go to "Favorites". You're looking for somebody to talk to. You scroll down and you see Arianna's name. She's your cousin, and she lives in the next town over. You select her number and wait for her to answer.

"_We're sorry. The number you've called is no longer in service."_

Hm. That's weird; maybe she changed her number or something. After that controlling jackass boyfriend she had, you wouldn't be surprised. You try her sister, Cerlie.

"_Hey, I'm not here right now. If you leave a message-and I think you're important enough-I'll call you back."_

That's just like Cerlie to be so rude about it; she didn't even say goodbye. You left a message, and you'll call her back later. She must either be playing a game or just not in the mood to talk. Cerlie _is_ a lot more antisocial than Arianna is.

You put your phone away and walk into school, dealing with Civics class and then sleeping through all of the study halls you selected. You're in your last one, where the teacher doesn't let you talk, so you're sketching doodles in your Civics notebook. After a few minutes of peace, it's rudely interrupted by Kristen. She's talking rather obnoxiously loud to her friend that wears too much eyeliner. They're gossiping about you.

The teacher, Mrs. Myrtle, snaps at them. "Be quiet, students are trying to work."

Kristen rolls her eyes and says, "No, we're talking."

It continues like that, back and forth, and ends with Kristen getting two days of detention. That's so typical; Kristen has no respect for authority or rules, and never does what she's told. She's entirely self-absorbed, and does nothing except drive you (and all of her poor teachers) up the wall. It's no wonder her mother kicked her out. To think you're almost the same age; she's 18, and you're 19 (you got left back in 6th grade), yet you still act a lot more mature than she does.

You haven't been able to stand each other since you've known each other, and you met way back in middle school. You locked eyes for just a moment, and you both said to yourselves, "I'm going to fucking hate this bitch." And that's how it's been for all of your lives. It's been about 10 years now, and 10 years too long.

After that final bell, you make that last trip to your locker, and begin your walk home. It's like this every day; never changing, always the same.

You pull your phone out of your bag and call your friend, Danny. "Hey Danny,"

"_Hey Lea. Got a question: you gonna watch the meteor shower tonight?"_

That's been the talk of the town recently. You live in a rural, country-place. Still plenty of shops, but still more trees. You live on the opposite end of Main Street; there's the library, the bookshop, the candy store, the gas station, and the bakery and a Subway. You like living here, but a change of pace would be nice. That's why the meteor shower is so big. Nothing exciting like that ever happens around here.

You grin. "Hell yeah! I've been waiting for this forever! I even got off my lazy ass and marked it on my calendar."

"_Awesome. Make sure you come over to my place; I got plenty of good stuff here."_

You laugh. "Dude, you are such a stoner. But Danny, I can't go home smelling like marijuana."

"_Why? Your mom gonna beat your ass?"_

"Hell yeah, she would. Remember that time I played a joke on her and told her I was pregnant?"

"_Oh yeah. The whole town heard her screaming."_

You wouldn't be surprised if people three towns over heard her screaming that she was beyond pissed and disappointed. She looked like she was damn close to having a heart attack or going into cardiac arrest, and that's when you vowed to never play a joke like that on her again.

"Right. Anyway, I gotta get ready for tonight man; I'll talk to you later."

"_See ya."_

You snap your phone closed, and get into the door. Your mom's not home from work yet. It's just you and your mom. You never knew who your father was. It kinda made you jealous of Arianna and Cerlie, who came from happy and complete homes.

Your mom told you your dad was a soldier who fought in the war overseas, and that he died in battle. Every year on his birthday (June 16th), she pulls out the blue box that has his letters and she…cries. She just stays in her room all day until she finally cries herself to sleep. You've tried to comfort her, but she locks the door and doesn't even respond to you. Over the years, you've learned to simply leave her alone in her grief. That day is so much harder on her that it is on you.

You immediately start playing Jak and Daxter. You haven't looked at the other games yet (because you don't want spoilers) and your mom hasn't had the money to buy them. You were thinking about trading in some of your games that you don't play anymore like Final Fantasy X and just getting the Jak and Daxter HD Collection. First three games for 40 dollars. It'd so be worth it. You really want Jak II, because you read that he actually talks. You just don't understand the purpose of not making the main character talk. Really, what's the point of that?

You pause your game and log onto your cheap and old laptop; at least you still have internet and Yahoo chat on it. You wait for Amy's signal to show she's online.

Amy has been your best friend-your BFFL-since you guys were in kindergarten. You both moved here at the same time, and since you had no friends, you almost immediately bonded. You did everything together from that point on-homework, projects, summer reading, first jobs (you even worked at the same place), learned how to drive together-and you spent the night at each other's houses all of the time, sometimes even during weeknights when you mother has to work late.

You're more than a little protective of her-Amy is so sweet, naïve, and innocent, anyone and everyone would take advantage of her-and you're the reason why she's never had a boyfriend. All of the guys are too scared of you-the same reason why you've never been approached. You only chuckle at the thought and pick at the little Gir BFF necklace. You've got the half that says "Friend". It's a little head of a silly Gir with "FRIEND" written under him. Amy's got the other half that says "BEST" because she's the best.

In a minute, she logs off and you two chat about each other's day-which you already know most of, because you have almost all of your classes together except your last study hall-before you sign off and say you'll meet her at Danny's party.

**YES, finally! First chapter is DONE! I just realize what a short week I'm gonna have. I got Friday off, and a field trip this Thursday. 3 I seriously did skip last Friday, and I'm glad I did. I'm in for a rough week (cannot wait 'til spring-and then summer-break).**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	2. TABLE FLIPPING RAGE!

**New chapter of Keeps Gettin' Better. C: I was gonna wait and finish up Born To Be Brave and Life's Not A Fairytale and then put this up, but I got the Jak and Daxter collection yesterday, so…yeah. This is gonna be a fun chapter. Leatrix meets Jak and Daxter. There's also a timeskip in this chapter. This chapter is for SunnyDee13 for her review. C:**

**Chapter 1:**

**TABLE FLIPPING RAGE!**

**Your POV:**

You head down the street, using the light provided by the lamps and head into Danny's house. There are multi-colored lights, bumping music (up to the volume where the walls are vibrating), and when you walk inside, you recognize the smell of marijuana and alcohol. Danny lives by himself, and he just does whatever he wants; it's no wonder he's had the cops called on him multiple times.

You smile and pick up a red cup filled with light beer; Amy said she didn't want to go, because she knows what Danny's parties are like…and she also told you not to drink too much and stay away from the drugs, which you agreed to. You take a swig and look around for Danny and wait for that buzz.

_We're about to get White Boy Wasted._

_Your Favorite Martian and Dumbfounded,_

_Gettin' crunk up in here!_

_We're about to get_

_White Boy Wasted!_

_We stumble to the house party, already buzzed._

_We get retarded when we start drinkin' Bacardi because_

_Gettin' wasted in the basement is our only obligation,_

_Plus we don't know the meaning of the word "moderation"!_

"Yo Danny," You call, but even you can't hear it over Smash Mouth blasting from the speakers. Someone gets way close to your ear and yells, "KEG STAND!" Two big guys grab you by the ankles (probably mistaking you for a dude) and then there's a tub of alcohol going down your throat. When they finally let you, you stumble, now drunk off your ass (which was NOT your choice, you only meant to have a few cups and then go home after the meteor shower). You're out the backdoor and wandering out the back door, trying not to throw up. Good thing you didn't eat anything.

You hear cries from the house and you up to the sky to strikes across the moonless sky. You smile and stumble forward, heading into the woods, which is a really bad idea.

You fall to the ground and then get back up. You look at the sky. There's a big rock coming your way…it's getting bigger…

IT'S COMING AT YOU!

Surrounded by fire and everything, it did NOT shrink in the atmosphere!

You don't even have time to run before it strikes you. There's this purple glow and you hear an explosion. Everything goes black as you feel an odd sensation.

…

Your head is pounding from the alcohol. You groan and sit up and then stand up. You see two familiar faces, and then you know you're drunk off your ass. You see Jak and Daxter-as in, from the video game-standing there. You're in some big city, with dilapidated buildings. Daxter doesn't look happy.

He throws a bar at the ground. "Okay, I swear, that's the last time I ever, EVER, touch anymore stupid Precursor crap!" You and Jak lock eyes, but before you can say a word, you hear a "There they are, move in" and you see guards dressed in black and red and only one has his face showing. They all have weapons pointed at you. "Step away from the animal."

You stand next to Jak, wondering just what the hell you're gonna do. Daxter runs in between-screaming. "Forget the rat." The one showing his face says. "The baron wants them." He smirks as the guards come closer. "We've been waiting for you." You and Jak are both struck with weapons and the world goes black one more time.

The last thing you hear is Daxter yelling out, "Don't worry, Jak! I'll save you before you know it!"

…**Two years later…**

You scream out in pain when the Dark Eco surges through your body like electricity. Praxis is standing there with that guard, and at the other table, Jak's getting the same vile treatment. Finally, it stops and you hear the computer's voice call out, "Dark Eco cycle complete. Bio readings normal and unchanged." You sigh in relief, and you feel your head roll a bit.

You hear Praxis. "Hmph, nothing. I was informed that this one might be _different_!"

"They are surprisingly resistant to your… "experiments", Baron Praxis. I feel the Dark Warrior program has failed."

You can see him grab Jak by the hair and yank his head up. He gives a cry of frustration. "You should both at least be dead with all of the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!" Dark blinks lazily, and you're not sure if he can really feel any pain.

"What now?" The guard asks. "Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever."

"I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those _vile creatures_! Move forward with the final plan. And finish off them these…things tonight!"

He nods. "As you wish." He walks over to you, and pulls on your wrist. "I'll be back later."

You growl, and then try to not pass out like you usually do. You heard a thud and look up to see an orange shape…it's Daxter! "Ding, ding! Third floor, body chains, roach food, torture devices." He heads over to you and hops onto your slab. "Hey Blondie, I'm lookin' for somebody. You seen any heroes around here?" You stare at each other for a minute before he has a look of realization on his face. "Hey! I remember you! You were that girl…_man_, what'd they do to you?"

"Dark Eco," You explain, weary. "Your friend…is over there." Daxter turns his head. "And he's not much better."

Daxter smiles. "What's your name?"

"Lea Tricks," You said.

"Well, thanks, Leatrix." He hops onto Jak, and you wonder if they'll help you out. Daxter doesn't get a response and you can see him frown. "Jak! It's me, Daxter!" Jak lifts his head for a second and then seems to pass out again. "That's a fine 'hello'! I've been crawling around in this place risking my tail, literally, to save you!" His voice turns desperate and gets a little higher in pitch. "I've been looking for you for two years! Say something! Just this once!"

Jak lifts his head and growls, "I'm gonna kill Praxis!" The look of pure fury and absolute hatred kinda scares you a bit.

Daxter places his hand over Jak's mouth. "Shush! Right now, we gotta get you guys outta here!" He obviously doesn't notice the growls emitting from Jak. "Just let me figure out how to open the security locks for your chair so…" The locks shatter as Jak grows in size, and his nails turn to black claws that match his eyes. He turns blue and gets horns and you're scared out of your damn mind! He's surging with Dark Eco. "Or, ah, you could do it." Damn, talk about table flipping rage! Jak slides off the table and Daxter backs away-you're just fearing for your life, that's all. "Jak? Easy now. Easy buddy. It's…it's your old pal Daxter, remember?"

Daxter holds his hands up in defense as Jak prepares to strike. He freezes for a second. "Daxter?" He begins to shrink back down to his normal size and color.

Forgetting about his own warning to be quiet, Daxter shouts, "What the heck was that? Sheesh, remind me not to piss you off!" He looks over at you and hops onto your table. "Hold on just one second…" He says, looking at the buttons and switches. He presses the small red one, and your locks snap open.

You smile and hop off, rubbing your wrists. "Thanks."

"No prob." He turns to Jak. "Come on you two, we're outta here."

…

You follow Jak and Daxter, jumping off crates and heading down the hall.

"What did you say your name was?" Jak asks.

"Her name's Leatrix." Daxter smiles from up on Jak's shoulder.

"I'm Jak."

"I'm Daxter."

You nod, wondering if you should correct Daxter that your name is Lea Tricks, as in there's supposed to be a space there. You're trying to focus your memories. You know who you are, but you don't exactly remember what you were doing. You remember partying at Danny's…then there's a big empty space…you met Jak and Daxter…then the Baron…and now you're here, after all of those Dark Eco experiments. Maybe once you've sobered up, you'll remember what's supposed to be in that empty space.

When you get past an entryway, a voice calls out, "Alert. Prison escape in progress."

The door at the end won't budge, so you climb up to the ledges. You come to the moving platforms after using a high jump. The Dark Eco must've done something to you to make you that athletic because there is no way you were able to do that before.

…

After finally escaping from the prison, you head into the streets. There are neon lights, but other than that, it's pretty dark. There aren't any sounds except for the flying vehicles. There's no talking or anything…it's almost disturbing. You and Jak look around, and you almost pass by an old man with a child. He stops you. "Hello strangers. My name is Kor. May I help-"

Jak glares hatefully at him and comes at it where Kor backs up in fear. "You look like a reasonably smart man." He grabs Kor by the shirt. "I want information. Where the hell am I?"

Daxter jumps off Jak's shoulder and apologizes to the kid. "Sorry. He's new to the whole conversation thing."

Kor dusts himself off. "Well, my angry young friend, you are a 'guest' of 'his majesty' Baron Praxis, the ruler of 'glorious' Haven City."

You growl. "Well, I have a score to settle with Praxis. Nobody uses me as a guinea pig."

Jak nodded. "We were just guests in the good Baron's prison."

Kor shakes his head. "Inside a cell, or inside the city…walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners." You hear footsteps, and Kor turns around. You see the Krimson guard. "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd move on if I were you."

One of the guards talk. "By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this city is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!"

Daxter walks up. "Uh, excuse me sir, don't you mean surrender OR DIE?"

"Not in this city!" Kor calls from behind. "Protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you."

You look at Jak, and you exchange nods before attacking the guards. There's only three of them, and while you take them down quickly enough, more soon arrive. You're very thankful for your new muscles, even if your legs are kinda wobbling from lack of use for who knows how long, because if you weren't this strong, you'd have no way to defend yourself. Soon enough, there's a pile of unconscious bodies. You can feel the rage you have towards Baron Praxis growing. You've never felt like this before; it's like a dark flame burning in your chest, and there's a taste for blood in your mouth. There's hatred inside you, and you can feel it getting stronger. Continued existence means nothing without an objective. Revenge focuses the mind.

You look at Jak, and there's a painful electrical surge. You look down at your hands. Your skin is turning blue, and your nails have turned to black claws. You strike down the Krimson guard, and you heard his neck snap and he falls to the ground.

Daxter smiles. "That was cool. Do it again."

You back away, and you can feel your skin revert to its usual pale color. You look at Jak, who looks like he's in pain, like he's holding something back. "Something's…happening to me. Something he did…I can't control it."

Kor puts a hand to his chin. "Very impressive."

"Uh…you okay, Jak?" Daxter asks.

"What you just did was very brave." Kor gestures to the little boy that's been standing next to him. "This child is important."

Daxter walks up to him. "This kid?" The child flinches away from him. "He looks kinda scruffy."

A Krimson guard rides up to his red and silver vehicle. "You are in a restricted area. Move along." And then he just flies away.

Kor turns back to you. "Thank you for your help." He turns away. "But I must get this boy to safety."

"Hey," Daxter shouts. "What about us?"

"There is an underground group waging war against Baron Praxis. It's leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you. Go to the slums, find a dead-end alley near the city wall. Ask for Torn. He can help you."

You look at Jak and then Daxter, and then just shrug, before following them to find the alley.

**Yeah, update! And it's only 5:35pm (when I was typing this). God, I need to update Born To Be Brave sometime soon. Thank God I have spring break coming up; I need it.**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	3. Nine Years Gymnastics, BITCH!

**Yay, it's finally the weekend! I'm so happy. I can finally update, and not worry about homework-which, I will probably blow off until the last minute on Sunday. So yeah. Here's the second chapter of Keeps Gettin' Better. This chapter is for SunnyDee13 and Imagination Gamer for their reviews. C: So this chapter is pretty important, because this is where Leatrix meets Torn. **

**God, this chapter took me three days. ._.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Nine years gymnastics, BITCH!**

**Your POV:**

Looking around the city, it's nothing like your small little town. Lots of buildings-lots of people-and no trees, which is really weird for you. And…the atmosphere is so…different. It feels so…you don't know how to explain it, but it feels like there's some coldness seeping in through your skin, like it's sucking away all of the joy in the city. You feel like you'll never be happy again. You can't tell if it's from the Dark Eco or all of the depressed expressions on the faces of the people.

You remember Kor's directions; you stand next to Jak as the three of you round the corner. There's a girl with blonde hair dressed in shorts and a green shirt. With her brown boots, it looks kinda like a military outfit. The other guy is-well, he doesn't look very happy to see you, nor does the girl. He's got a bunch of tattoos on his face, and he's dressed in armor. "We're lookin' for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us." The guy peers closely at Jak. "Uh, are you Torn?"

"Maybe this guy's a mute," Daxter says from Jak's shoulder, getting the guy's attention. "You know, like you used to be."

"New faces make me nervous." He explains.

"Nice to meet you too." You say, and Torn glances at you briefly.

"Word is you're out to join the fight for the city. You know, picking the wrong side could be…_unhealthy_."

Jak glares at him. "We wanna see the Shadow."

Torn just smirks and laughs at him, turning around. "Not likely. If you guys wanna join something, why don't you and your pet go join the circus? Unless you've got the fur," He pulls his knife from his back. "For a really tough task. Steal the banner from the top of the Ruin Tower and bring it back to me. Then, maybe we'll talk."

"Oh, is that all?" You ask.

…

You, Jak, and Daxter head through the city, and you can hear the Baron's voice coming in several different directions, shouting out different things like how the city needs a "strong leader" and "defy and die"; that is almost more than enough to send you into a boiling rage-which is really not a good idea, because the area is crawling with Krimzon guard and they will not hesitate to shoot you. You're amazed they're not trying to kill you now, after what happened not even an hour ago.

When you come to the massive door, the gears begin to shift and the door opens. It sort of reminds you of the Thousand-Year Old Door in Paper Mario, except without all of the flashing lights and the sign of imminent danger…except all doors are a sign of danger.

The first thing you see is a couple of big green creatures that look like baby dinosaurs. You don't have any weapons on you, so you need to use your bare hands-which does not bother you in the slightest. You've had it rough recently, and you defiantly want to take it out on somebody. Of course, getting up to the banner (which you can see from here, and it's pretty far up), proves to be even more fun.

You and Jak head up, using the ruins around you. There are steps and platforms, some of which crumble under your feet, so you and Jak have to move fast and at the same time. You hear the pieces of stone fall into the water, and then multiple "splosh" sounds. This place is dangerous, with or without Metal Heads. You have to use a pipe that's attached to the wall to get to the next ledge, but all of those years of gymnastics at your school (and of course the Dark Eco), it's easy. The pieces of stone and sand that falls from above kinda worries you, but when you reach the red and black banner, it's not much of a concern.

You smile as Jack pulls the banner, but then you hear the sound of stone breaking apart, and the ground gives way under your feet. Oh, shit. Daxter lets out a little scream as you fall and bounce off a red tarp attached to the wall, and land on a rope line, skidding with your shoes and sending sparks flying. You stay right behind Jak, but Daxter actually landed on the rope, and he was sent flying over your heads.

You and Jak land right in front of Torn, giving him that confident, satisfied grin on your face and then three of you watch Daxter land on the front of his body, rather painfully, and then turn around to see the entire tower fall. Large pieces of it hit the ground and some fall into the water.

You turn back to Torn. "Yeah. I guess you guys are in."

…

You and Jak head up the steps (after peeling Daxter off the ground), and head back into the city. You wonder how much time has passed; you were always pretty hazy back in the Baron's prison. God, your mom must be so worried-she's going to kick your ass when-and if-you get back for making her worry so much. You turn the corner and the door to the underground slides open.

Daxter heads over to the water pipe. "Being a big hero," He says, "flexing". "Sure makes you thirsty." He pulls the lever and from the look on Torn's face (and that odd sound coming from the pipe) makes you think that Daxter should take a couple steps back.

"Uh, Daxter, I really think you should-"

Too late.

Daxter is covered in mud, and swallows a ton of it, only to cough it up. Painful.

"Never mind." You say, watching Daxter shiver in disgust.

"The Baron turned off all water to the Slums. He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the Underground." Torn explained.

You scoff. "Doesn't surprise me." You look and Jak, and you can tell you're both thinking the same thing, after he used you both as test subjects.

Torn nodded. "Me neither. I've seen his evil before, while serving in the Krimzon Guard; that's why I quit."

"You were a Krimzon Guard?" Jak shouted, half-way in exclamation and still in form of a question. He chuckles. "Well, that explains your charming sense of humor." You give an amused smirk.

"My friend in the Guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located outside the city, at the Pumping Station."

Jak crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Outside the city?" He asked. "What about the security walls?"

"What about the Metal Heads?" Daxter's voice is loud and obnoxious and echoes a bit. "They're not a petting zoo out there. Peeps be gettin' deep-sixed."

"Find the large drain pipe in the North Wall. It'll take you outside the city to the Pumping Station." You nodded. "Get to the main valve and open it. If you survive, the Slums will indebted to ya. If not, maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor."

You scoff. "It's not 'if', Torn, it's when."

…

You and Jak use the Zoomer that was parked outside, and headed towards the docks. Since you had no idea how to drive (your mother never had time to teach you), you let Jak take the wheel. You just kept an eye for any Krimzon Guard or for their vehicles-since if you hit a Guard, they'd start shooting at you. Of course, they wouldn't if you had hit a citizen.

You head through the door; the territory is pretty much the same; Metal Heads, giant lizards that have spent too much time near toxic waste, and a lot of acrobatics. Daxter just keeps jumping from Jak's shoulder to yours (whatever's safer) and it's actually just a bit of climbing onto the ledge and staying at Jak's side until you reach the valve.

Daxter smiles and jumps off Jak's shoulder. "Ah, the valve, allow me." He tries to turn it and fails miserably. You think it might need a good oiling; after a few minutes of struggling, Jak slams his hand on the pipe, and the one up above opens up and sucks Daxter into the green gas. You can hear him being slammed against the walls of the pipes all around the Station; poor guy's going to have a hell of a headache. Daxter ends up stuck on the end that's shaped like a funnel. The pipe next to that one has a tiny stream of water coming out of it. You and Jak rush over there, and Jak turns the valve.

Daxter's head pops out, and then his torso (and fortunately, both of his arms), and when he pulls himself out, the water violently bursts from the pipe. Daxter lands on his back. Jak lowers himself with a smile, but before he can say anything, Daxter holds his hand up. "Don't say it." He warns. "Don't even chuckle. Next time," He brings his head up. "You turn the valve." And then he collapses.

You pick Daxter up off the ground, and carry him over your shoulder until he wakes up and switches over to Jak. The three of you reenter the city, with the computer voice giving you the "It's good to see you still alive" thing.

You and Jak head down the docks, until something odd stirs within you. When you get close to a certain house, the feeling grows stronger. You hold your hand out to stop him, and he looks at you like "What?"

"You feel that?" You ask.

"That weird feeling in your chest? Yeah, I feel it."

"What's with you two?" Daxter asks.

"Dax, stay here," You say firmly. "Where it's safe. Jak and I need to check this out."

Daxter rolls his eyes and plants himself on the ground. "Fine."

You stay ready to fight, just in case, since in this city, you can't ever seem to be too careful. You open the door, and inside the room is lit only with candles; there's no other light coming in anywhere. And of course, there's the bright Precursor oracle right in front of you-and it's presence mildly disturbs you.

Out of fucking nowhere, this voice speaks to you, it scares you shitless, but you try hard not to show that you're frightened. "Greetings, my warriors. I sense a dark rage burning within you both, and in time, it will destroy you with its madness."

Madness? Is that what you feel? You…do feel rather mad-two different kinds of mad-when Dark Lea takes control. All you can think about is destroying Metal Heads and destroying Baron Praxis for what he did to you-revenge is all you're focused on.

The voice continues. "Destroy our enemies. Those creatures you call Metal Heads. Bring me 25 of their Skull Gems and I will teach you how to control these powers."

You and Jak back out of the room, and you pick up Daxter, more than a little bit freaked out.

On the way back to the Underground, the Oracle's words echo in your mind. You want revenge against Praxis-more than anything else-but you can't let the Dark Eco inside you destroy you. Your mother…she…just wouldn't be able to take it if she lost you. It's got to have only been a couple of weeks since you disappeared, but your mother's probably worried sick about you. You're all she has. You need to find a way back to her-but…

You can't go back to your mother-not like this. Not this, this Dark Eco freak that's taken her daughter's place. That, and it's just not safe. You lose your temper, Dark Lea will take control, and then…only God knows what will happen after that. And you're human-Jak's handled Eco before. You don't know if your body reacted differently to the Dark Eco than his did. What you do know is that your body reacted violently-in more ways than one.

For now, you need to do what the oracle says, and defeat Metal Heads. Those yellow stones in their heads-those must be Skull Gems. You've just been leaving them alone, but now you actually have a reason for collecting them. You quicken your pace to head back to the Underground; another mission from Torn more than likely means killing Metal Heads.

**Yay, I finally finished it! Now while this did take me two days, I've actually been working on the sequel. It more than likely won't be as epic as this story (with all of the crazy crap that's gonna happen), but I can promise that it's going to blow your mind. So just wait. Be patient. Trust me, I'm probably more excited about the sequel than all of you put together. I really should finish Born To Be Brave though. ;;**

**By the way, this story has two cousin stories who's sequels are already up; you can find them on my profile. They are Born This Way and Wonderland. You don't have to read them (unless you want to read the crossover story, For The First Time), but I do recommend it.**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	4. Michael Jackson Pepsi Commercial Crazy

**So here's the new chapter of Keeps Gettin' Better! I'm rather proud of this story, and while it might be boring now, it will certainly get more interesting with a little more time. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! This chapter is for you! My God, this chapter is late. ._.**

**Chapter 3: Michael Jackson Pepsi Commercial Crazy**

**Your POV:**

"_Nice guys finish last."_

_ -Unknown_

Heading back into the Underground hideout, the oracle's words still echoing in your brain, Jak keeps his hand on the wall, and you find Torn pacing back and forth. "The Slum's water is back on. I'd love to see the heads roll when the Baron finds out."

"Yeah," Jak says sarcastically. "I'm sure he's losing lots of sleep over this armpit of the city." Oh dear. Jak is angry. He's really not like how he was in the first game. He used to be so…happy and bright, and now he's just…angry. Then again, you're one to talk. "We've done what you asked," Jak snapped. "Now when do we see the Shadow?"

"When I say so, if I say so." Oh dear lord, is it gonna be like this every day? You know, Amy's mom is a psychiatrist, and Amy once talked to you about why sometimes guys are unfriendly to each other when usually it's girls that get all catty. She said something about guys feeling threatened by another male in their usual territory or something like that…you really weren't listening. You feel bad that you weren't now…you're probably never gonna see Amy ever again… "But before I even think about it, I want the two of you to take care of an ammo dump we've ID in the fortress. Lots of Krimzon Guards, constant patrols. We know it's vulnerable, and the Underground needs you to blow up all of the ammo you find inside. Get all of it, and we'll deal a body blow to the Baron."

"You're sending us in, tough guy," Daxter says. "So what's with this 'we'll deal a body blow' stuff?" Doesn't Daxter like to take credit for what others have done?

"That's fine," Jak says. "I want the Baron to know that it's me who's hurting him."

…

The Zoomer ride to the fortress is actually pretty short; just the usual ducking and avoiding guards and pedestrians. The fortress, however, is different. Just walking through the door, you can already tell this is going to be fun. There's something that looks like a steamroller, only it's red and has spikes. That must be the guard. Fuck.

"Careful," You say. You pass through the doorway, and an alarm goes off.

"_Unauthorized use of fortress door. Activating security tank."_

Oh, fuck you.

You, Jak and Daxter need to run like hell (well, you and Jak anyway) to avoid the missiles, lasers, whatever the fuck they are. It locks onto a position, but fortunately, it stops for a moment before it fires, giving you time to move. Security cameras that fire when you break the red laser they're emitting make things a little bit more difficult, and then you need to use a crate and a pipe to ascend to the next level. Just when you think you've gotten away, it breaks _through the fucking wall_.

You need to use rotating platforms and break those blue lights to get the access gate to go down. Man, this is getting sticky. You need to get out of here, but first, you need to get rid of that ammo. Getting to the ledge, two Krimzon Guard are waiting there.

"…Wanna kill that Shadow guy." One of them says. They're talking about the Underground.

"Don't forget about that traitor, Torn."

"Death's too good for him." Yikes. A lot of bad blood.

"Freeze!"

Well, they spotted you. Jak takes the one on the left, and you take the one on the right. So now, everyone knows you're here. Oh well, that means you get to crack some skulls. You cut through the guards, and proceed. You have to smash through the ground at the weak spot, but you're through. Getting down the conveyer belt, it's off another platform and then you find the ammo. There's a little chip looking thing on one of the containers. Jak picks it up.

Daxter smiles. "Cool, that's a security pass! We need those to get through city checkpoints." You examine it with a "hm".

You hear loud, heavy footsteps against the metal, and Jak gives a "shh" as the three of you look down through the vent. You see two Metal Heads, and two of the Krimzon Guard with barrels of eco. You raise an eyebrow, but you secretly hope that the Metal Heads take out the guards and then you can take out the Metal Heads. Four of your enemies out, when you only had to do half the work.

"These barrels are the latest shipment of eco." The first guard says. "The Baron says take them and get out." The Metal Heads bare teeth, and the guards aim their weapons.

"Metal Heads in the city?" Jak whispers. "Why are the guards giving them eco?"

Before you can respond, you hear the wurr sound of another security tank, which takes aim, and then you and Jak have to move. The ammo wasn't that far in front, and you moved so the ammo would take the damage from the security tank. When you hear the levels hit critical, you had to get out the now-open door, only the explosion's backlash sends you flying out of it…and right on your back.

You rub your aching skull, oh, and Jak landed right on Daxter. "This place has too much excitement." Daxter says. "We need to move back to the country."

"No, the country's a shithole." You whine.

_**-The Underground Hideout, 1:17, 30 minutes later-**_

After getting back to the hideout, you still don't know what's up with the guards and the eco. Don't Metal Heads need eco? Why would the guards be helping them? There's gotta be someone around here who knows. You and Jak head back into the hideout. Daxter hops onto the table. "The demolition duo-er, um, _trio_-has returned!" You chuckle and roll your eyes. "One BBQ ammo dump, served up hot!"

"We saw something odd while torching that ammo." Jak starts. "The Baron's guards were giving barrels filled with eco to a group of Metal Heads."

"Really?" From his tone and the look on his face, Torn looks like he almost doesn't believe Jak. "The Shadow will be very interested to hear that."

"You know, so far, your gigs have been easier than stealing grass from a sleeping yakow." You know, you didn't really realize what a big head Daxter has until now.

Jak shakes his head while you roll your eyes and Torn gives a little laugh. "You two and the rodent wanna start proving yourselves? One of our…'suppliers' needs his payment delivered-a bag of eco ore. Take the Zoomer parked out back and drive it to the Hip Hog Saloon in South Town. Ask for Krew. He'll be there, and don't let the Baron's patrols stop you." As if you would. "By the way, when you get there, pump Krew for information. He's wired into the city, and may know what the Baron is up to."

Daxter grins. "You can count on us."

"Are you still here?"

…

At first, it seemed pretty simple, and at first, it was easy. There's a meter on the front of the Zoomer that shows you how close you are to the saloon. It turns yellow as you get closer. A few minutes of driving with you holding onto Jak's waist (kind of awkward for you), and Daxter hanging onto Jak's shoulder. But after turning the corner, all hell broke loose. The Guard started shooting at you! What the fuck? Why? Just fucking why? You have to shift zones in order to avoid the vehicles and the guards on foot.

"Jak, the Guard set up a roadblock, get out of there." That's Torn through Jak's communicator thingy.

"Working on it," You snap.

All you hear is shots being fired and "I've got a visual" and "They've got a package!" What are they shooting you for? Hell, for all they know, it could be cookies for your grandma! What reason do they have for shooting at you?

Finally, after pulling up to the saloon, the guards seem to back off. Maybe it's because they're scared of this "Krew" guy. You head through the door. An eager Daxter leans on Jak's shoulder. "Let me handle this, guys. Watch my finesse and style."

"Don't forget to ask about-" Jak starts, but Dax cuts him off.

"Everything's cool. Nobody panic." He goes right past this big guy dressed all in armor, holding a weapon that looks like a Metal Head. He lost his eye, and now there's a piece of metal that's taken its place.

…And then you notice the really big guy floating around in a hoverchair. And by big, you mean giant. This guys has more fat rolls than Constance the Giantess! He's dressed in yellow and green, and he's got several rings on his hands, one that looks like a wedding ring. He's bald, and blind in one eye. And the weird thing is, his legs are literally like sticks, and he's hooked into a few tubes. They're probably life support. Man, Haven City really is a little freakshow.

"You Krew?" Daxter asks, you and Jak standing there, with you rather uneasy. "Well, we shook the heat, and your shipment's in primo condition."

"That's good, eh? 'Cause a cargo of rare eco ore is worth more than ten of your lives." He says. You see he's missing a lot of teeth. Somebody has not been taking very good care of himself. He gets way too close to you and Jak. "And of course, I'd be forced to collect…slowly." He chuckles. "The Underground will take anyone with a pulse these days." Daxter gets onto your shoulder. "And what's this? The Shadow's mascot of the month?" He touches Daxter's face and talks about soft it is. You sympathetically scratch his ear. "Sig, this fur would go well with my silk suits, eh?"

"Listen, uh, Tons of Fun," Daxter says uneasily from your shoulder. "Anyone can see that you and I have the real juice in this burg." …What? "We're both players, right?" Oh good lord. You put your hand to your forehead as Sig and Krew exchange weird looks. "We're both lookin' for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business…right?"

"We did you a favor, now it's your turn." Jak says, thankfully cutting Daxter off. "Why is the Baron giving eco to Metal Heads?"

"Questions like that could get a person killed, eh!" Krew snapped back. "Sig, give 'el captain and his friends a bonus." Sig tosses you and Jak both guns, his black and red, and yours blue and red. Jak has this mischievous and pleased smirk on his face, which makes you want to giggle a bit. "Show me some skill with that hardware, and I'll hire you for a job or two, eh?"

…

Getting to the gun course, you know you should get back to Torn, but Krew wasn't really specific as to what he knew about the Baron and what he was doing giving eco to Metal Heads. But he does know why, and you can't leave until you know what he knows.

You aim your weapon at the Metal Head target, and fire. The pieces of cardboard go flying, and…you get kinda trigger happy. You shoot a couple of citizen targets by accident, which deducts your points, but you and Jak still pass the course. You smile upon reaching the exit.

"You're a good shot." Jak says approvingly.

"Thanks." You do a little bro-fist, and then head back to Krew.

…

"Great shooting," Krew says as the three of you reenter the saloon. "Ever thought about being a Wastelander, hm?"

"Can't say that I have." Jak says.

"I could, but then, I'd be lying." You smirk.

"Wastelanders find items for me outside the city walls, eh?" Krew explains. "Any artifact or weapon worth having comes through my hands. Work for me, and I'll throw some of the sweeter items your way, hm?"

Jak gives that smirk again. "Kill Metal Heads? Get toys? Sounds good to me." You know, something about Jak kinda worries you-and frankly, you really shouldn't talk, because you've got that same evil in you too.

"Slow down there, Jak and the Fat Man. You better run that by me again, 'cause there's no way I'm going outside the city to face more Metal Heads." Daxter yells in his shrill-y voice.

Krew flies away. "Sig will show you the ropes."

"So you wanna be Wastelanders, huh?" Sig says. "Well, we'll see what you're made of when we get out into the thick. Krew wants some new trophies to put butts in chairs at the Hip Hog, so I'm gonna back him five nasty Metal Heads at the pumping station." Daxter emits an audible "gulp" and Sig grins. "Don't wet your fur, chili pepper, 'cause we're rollin' with the Peace Maker."

Daxter smiles. "I need one of those! Where'd you get it?"

Krew shakes his head. "Don't ask. Sig needs someone to watch his back while he tracks the Metal Heads, eh?"

"No thanks." You deadpan, turning away.

"Why not?" Jak asks.

You roll your eyes and turn your head towards him. "Jak, I'd rather not get involved." You take a seat at the booth closest to the door. "I'll be right here when you get back."

**Jak's POV:**

Lea's…different. She seems so quiet and untrusting…not that you blame her. Someone must've sold her out to the Baron, and she's filled with Dark Eco, just like you. She _was_ all you had for those two years you spent locked up in the Baron's prison. If there's anyone you can understand, it's her.

…

When you get back from protecting Sig, Lea's still there, and she looks like she's been glaring at Krew the entire time you were gone. You thought she would've let by now.

**Your POV:**

God, it's about time they got back! Jesus, you were waiting there forever! Well, at least they're back and so is your peace of mind. You can get what you need from Krew and then get back to Torn. Krew flies in circles around Jak and Daxter. "You boys are turning out to be quite useful, eh? I have another task for you." You get out of the booth and stand next to Jak. "The sewers used to be a fabulous smuggling route for me, before the Baron installed security devices."

"And before those late-night snack runs kept you from fittin' out the front door." Daxter says.

Jak glares. "I bet you've hatched another brilliant plan in that hungry little brain of yours. So, who or what, do we have to shake down, knock out, or blow up?"

"Well," Krew stresses the word. "I need someone to go down and shoot every sentry gun in the sewers. And I'll give you a sweet weapon upgrade if you succeed."

"Lemme guess," Daxter starts. "Dank, murky water?" Krew nods. "Reeks worse than your breath at an oyster fest?" Okay, ew. "Full-er Metal Heads than your plate at a one-pass buffet? And of course, weapons more lethal than your ever-so tighty-whiteys on a hot summer day." Okay, that's not funny, that's just gross. "Look doughnut hole, why don't we float around here lookin' hot and heavy, and you go roader-route the pipes!"

"We're not doing anything until you tell us why the Metal Heads are trading with the Baron's forces." Jak says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I should've had the three of you knee-capped, eh?" Krew snaps. "All I know is the Baron cut a desperate deal with the Metal Head leader." He turns around. "Metal Heads need eco, so the Baron supplies them with regular shipments. In return, the Metal Heads agree to attack the city just enough to satisfy the Baron's continued rule."

Jak scoffs. "Yeah, but how long can that deal last?"

"Well, the Baron is running short on eco, eh? And the Metal Heads are short on patience. Baron Praxis needs this war to keep in power. Otherwise, the city would put the true ruler on the throne…wherever that little brat is."

"Daxter and I will clear your sewers," Jak says. "And we haven't forgotten about that weapons upgrade you promised in return."

"Bloodsuckers." Krew mutters.

"Jak, Dax," You whisper as Krew flies over near the bar. "I'll go tell Torn what we found out while you deal with this. Just be careful." You say. Jak nods. "See you soon."

_**-The Underground Hideout, 3:45, 15 minutes later-**_

The door slides open, and you head through the narrow hallway. Torn looks surprised to see you. Eh, maybe he thought you were gonna die or something. Doesn't really matter, does it? "Hey."

"Where's Jak?"

You shrug. "He and Daxter are doing something for Krew."

"And you?"

You scoff and say, "Would rather not have anything to do with him." You've seen what happens to people who get involved with crime bosses like Krew. Your life may be in danger no matter which side you work with, but at least you're doing something right if you work with the Underground. Jak's a big boy; he can take care of himself. It's actually Daxter you're worried about. "I'll deliver his payments, but that's about as close as I wanna get."

Torn nodded. "You did the smart thing."

"I always do." You say with a shrug. "Anyway, I got that info you wanted from Krew. Krew said that Praxis is giving the Metal Heads eco for a deal he made with the Metal Head leader. In return, the Metal Heads attack the city just enough to satisfy the Baron's continued rule." You repeat back Krew's words to Torn like a parrot. "Said Praxis needs this war to keep in power, and that the Baron is short on eco-like the Metal Heads are short on patience."

Torn nods. "Alright. Wait for Jak and Daxter to get back. I gotta another job, but you'll need Jak too." You nod.

"Got it."

**Okay, so which pairings do you guys wanna see? Do you want Jak/You or Torn/You? If you guys want Torn, then it'll be Jak/Ashelin. I can tell you right now, it won't be Jak/Keira, because I hate her. So much. Ashelin rules! So yeah, leave a review or message me for what you want. I'll put up a poll on my profile. Keira won't be an option. Don't like, leave right now. And no hateful reviews, please.**

**Bye for now!**

**~Mimi**


	5. Bad Shot

**Okay, so here's the new chapter. So, there's still time to vote on the pairing of the story, and the poll is up on my profile. Torn/You is in the lead, but Jak/You isn't that far behind. Remember, vote, vote, vote! Since I'm on summer vacation, I should be able to finish this story, and its cousin stories as well. I plan on updating Born To Be Brave and Life's Not A Fairytale very soon.**

**Chapter 5: Bad Shot**

**Your POV:**

You're still waiting for Jak and Dax to get back, and it's been over an hour. It's not that you're impatient, but it's just you and Torn here, and honestly, it's kind of awkward, neither of you saying a word. You've just been sitting on the bunk, tapping your fingers on the post, spacing out and really missing your music, while Torn looks over the piles of papers on the desk. It feels like there's a tension in the air, but recently, it always feels like there's a tension in the air. And Torn doesn't exactly trust you either, so there's always that.

Finally, after what feels like forever, Jak and Daxter come in through the door. Torn paces around the table. "One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by the Metal Heads."

"Okay, so?" You ask, with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not our problem." Jak says.

"It _is_ our problem when the foreman is one of the Underground's best informants." Torn snaps back. "His name is Vin, and he's just valuable enough to save." You know, he doesn't look too happy about that. "Find the warp gate at the power station, and use it to travel to the strip mine so you can rescue Vin's pathetic hide."

"Hey, Tattooed Wonder," Daxter gets up on the table, getting in Torn's face. "How come we get all the crappy missions?" Well, it's not like you've actually seen anyone else, coming in or out.

"Because I. Don't. Like. You." He snaps, getting equally close so Daxter falls off the table.

Daxter gives a nervous laugh. "Eh. Fair enough." You simply watch them silently with a spark of mirth in your eyes.

"Whatever deal the Baron made with the Metal Heads," Torn says, crossing his arms over his chest. "The city's eco is almost gone, and his time is running out." You narrow your eyes, thinking of the Baron and what he did to you. He gestures over to the child sitting on the other side of the room. "If we don't get the kid back on the throne soon, there may not be a city left to defend."

…

You take the Zoomer parked out back, with Jak driving of course. You think about what Torn said; how did the Baron even get a hold of a city? And besides, once he is dethroned, who's going to take over from there? The kid is just that-a kid. He can't be any older than two. There must be a council or something. Ugh, this is why you would never want to be in charge of anything. Hell, this is why you didn't even vote. You don't know anything about politics, and you'd probably just mess everything up. That's why you went with what your mom said to and voted Republican.

You look around the city; the buildings are worn with age, there are posters of the Baron and of the Krimzon Guard, and the people look empty, hopeless, and miserable. They're living in poverty. God, is this going to be home now? You don't even really remember how you got here. The last thing you remember before the Baron had you kidnapped and turned into a guinea pig was meeting Jak and Daxter-well, not really meeting. You really just stood there and stared at each other, with you confused and dazed.

Eh, you thought you were drunk. Oh, if only that was it. If you really had been just drunk, you would've simply woken up the next day with a screaming headache, and you could've stayed in bed. No, instead you were turned into a Dark Eco freak, lost everyone and everything that was ever important to you, and being forced into a civil war.

Once you realized you weren't drunk, you thought you were just having a nightmare. But you knew that wasn't true after the first Dark Eco injection. You grew used to seeing Jak and the Baron-who are supposed to be video game characters, but you've got bigger things to think about than that-and you adapted to prison life pretty well. It wasn't hard; you didn't leave your cell until Daxter broke you and Jak out.

_This is what it comes to every time I'm either going to a mission or coming back from one_, you think to yourself as you get out of the car._ Every time I'm not almost getting killed, I think about what's led up to this…and how I'll never see my mother again_.

You know you won't. You don't even know how you got here, let alone a way to get back. Why were you brought here? To fight in this war? But how did the Precursors know about you? Too many unknowns. It makes your head and your heart hurt. And that's not good for you, or for others who need to get your head in the game.

You head up the ramp, keeping a lookout for any Krimzon guard, and you open the door. The room has a bunch of monitors and machines with a lot of buttons, switches, and flashing lights. At the end of a platform, there's the warp gate.

"You ready?" Jak asks, you nod. Daxter switches over to your shoulder.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" He asks.

You smirk, following Jak to the warp gate. "Not any more than he is." You say.

You jump through the gate, and when you come to a little desert spot with hills and dark eco pools, you stagger a bit because that's the first time you've ever used a warp gate. Man, it's gonna take a few times to get used to that.

It only takes a few seconds before Metal Heads close in, but now that you're actually armed, they don't stand a chance. And you've got Jak too. These ugly bastards are coming up from the ground, and there's one coming from up on the hill. Several of the big ones, coming from the hill, actually. You open fire, and when they're all down, you bro-fist Jak. "Nice," You say approvingly, looking at all of the little casings lying around.

"Thanks." Jak says.

You follow him to another ramp, which takes you up to a platform where they've got carts of sand and more Metal Heads waiting for you. You take 'em out, and jump onto one of the carts. You stand on dirt, and two more Metal Heads, the one that throw purple projectiles, attack and then you shoot them down. Quite literally.

You get off the cart, and go over to the door. Jak hits the big red button, and while the place doesn't explode, it certainly seems like it did. Once the door opens, you, Jak, and Daxter have to press your backs against the wall, because somebody is shouting "stay back" and is firing at you with a little peashooter.

"Do something Jak!" Daxter shouts over the shots. "This guy's crazy!"

You scoff. "Yeah, he's crazy if he thinks a little peashooter like that would ward off the Metal Heads." You say with a roll of your eyes.

"Hey, are you Vin?" Jak shouts. "We're here to help." When that didn't work, he adds, "Torn sent us!"

"Stay back," Vin shouts again, and you can see him duck behind a monitor from the corner of your eye.

"Look, if we were here to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now." Jak says.

"Friends?" He asks, smiling and obviously relieved, throwing himself over the counter. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Thank the Precursors." You mutter.

He gives a string of confused and muddled words. "So where's the army?" Army?

"Um…" Jak gives an amused smirk. "We're it."

You hold up your hand. "Hi."

"What?" Vin shouts, scratching his head. "Just you three?" He taps his head with his weapon. "What do they think I'm worth?" He takes his head to another computer.

Jak puts his hand to his chin. "I'm beginning to wonder that myself. If you want, you can stay here and be Metal Meat, but Daxter, Leatrix, and I are leaving before those monsters get back."

"And they will come back." You mutter. Metal Heads are persistent.

Vin scurries himself next to you, as the four of your turn back to the warp gate. It's not that bad the second time around, but it'll still take some time to get used to.

Vin rushes forward to a computer and begins pressing a large variety of buttons as you, Jak, and Daxter come forward. "Hey, I wanna thank you guys for saving my butt out there at the strip mine." He says, as the buttons make little bleeping noises.

"And we'd like to thank _**you**_ _for being such a bad shot_." Daxter snaps.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that guys." He says, shrugging. "I'm a little bit jumpy these days."

"Jumpy?" Daxter smiles. "We hadn't noticed." He lets a scream and points to Vin, "Metal Head behind you!"

Vin presses his back to the computer, letting out several "who's" and "where's" and he doesn't stop having a borderline-asthma attack until after a few seconds. He sinks to the ground and Daxter walks by him and snaps his fingers. "Just kidding. Nice reaction time, though."

"Not funny!" Vin snaps as you and Jak give amused smiles. Vin looks at Jak, who just whistles innocently and you giggle. He goes back to the computer. "Those Metal Heads have been attacking our mining operation and we're running out of eco."

"So we've been told." You mutter.

He runs his finger over the screen, not that you can understand any of that writing. "Eco keeps the city's shield walls up, and if the shields fall-well, we can all kiss our butts goodbye!"

Jak smiles. "I've got a few surprises for those Metal Heads." You chuckle.

"You've gotta keep the shield walls up until the Shadow figures out what to do," Vin stutters out. "My readings show a drop of eco flow at the drill platform. Probably some Metal Head eggs suckin' away power. Use the warp gate to go to the platform and destroy every Metal Head egg you can find." Well, that's bound to piss them off.

You hear the loud "clank" noise of weight hitting the floor, and you look down to see Daxter lying on his stomach.

You jump through the gate again, arriving at the platform. You break the boxes and split the ammo between yourself and Jak, and then look around. Good thing you found some; you were running low, and there are more Metal Heads waiting for you. They have blades attached to their bodies and they spin to cut into the skin, but they're one level down and they can't jump. Too easy targets.

Jak uses his Scatter gun, and you smile as it takes out the Metal Heads. Sure, it's rate of fire could be better, but it's got nice range. "Love the new toy." You smile.

He smirks and he stands next to you on the elevator up the turret, and Jak starts blasting at the green and black Metal Head eggs. Of course, the Metal Heads don't take too kindly to it, and attack, but you keep them at bay while Jak destroys the rest of the eggs, and blows open a wall. You take the elevator down to the lowest level (one level below the one you arrived on), and jump onto the ledges. You come to a Metal Head that uses a shield, and you have to wait until he lowers it to attack him. You distract him (because he can only fire at one person at a time), and then Jak goes in for the kill.

…

After taking care of the rest of the Metal Head eggs, you go through the warp gate and end up back at the power station. Vin's gone, and you just shrug and head back to the hideout. It's a bit of a walk too, but with the Dark Eco in your system, you can go for days and days. The door opens up once you arrive, and you find Torn looking gravely at the papers on the table with the light gently swinging back and forth above your heads. "One of my old guard comrades was sent to the pumping station. There's been no word from the patrol, and after what you guys ran into out there, I'm afraid she may need some help." Daxter is making obnoxious faces and sticking his tongue out.

"Did you just say 'she'?" Jak asks.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it." Torn says, narrowing his eyes.

You smack Daxter in the back of his head and snap, "Knock it _off_, Daxter."

"This friend of mine has helped the Underground many times before," Torn says. Daxter looks down at the location Torn is pointing at on the map. "Go back to the pumping station, and take a look around. Render assistance if needed." He scowls at Daxter with a lot of contempt. "Now get your squirrely ass out of here."

Daxter sticks his tongue out at him, but Jak grabs him by the neck, and then you're on the way to save this Krimzon Guard lady.

…

You get to the pumping station, and there's a really big, really angry Metal Head there. After you kill it, you make your way up to the ledge; it's pretty much the same as the first time you went here. You walk down the ramp to another little section of beach, occasionally getting splashed with water from the broken pipes. It makes your loose blonde hair stick to your forehead. You need to cut it; this is a desert region, as far as you know, and besides, you can't give the enemy anything to grab on.

Once you get up another ledge, you spot a Krimzon guard vehicle, next a pedestal with a weird seal on it. "Eh, what are we doing risking our lives to rescue some old Krimzon Guard hag anyway?" Daxter says in his annoyingly-loud voice.

"If she is Krimzon guard," You start. "Then she can probably take care of herself. But still, better safe than sorry. And you heard Torn," You inspect the pedestal, wondering where you've seen the seal before. "She's helped the Underground before. We should help her." You look around. "If we can find her."

"Wow, that's the most I've ever heard you say." Jak remarks with a laugh.

"Eh, whatever," Daxter says, scratching his face with his leg. "She's probably got more facial hair than me."

Then out of nowhere, you feel a cold blade at your neck while some red haired lady's got Jak at gunpoint. "Who the hell are you three?"

Daxter purrs. "Hmm, I do love a woman in uniform. Wanna bark some orders at me? Woof, woof." He hops onto Jak's chest latching onto his shoulder. "I'm your soldier on the frontlines of love." He jumps down, and you roll your eyes. "Waiter! Foxhole for two!"

She lets get of you, and points her gun at Daxter. "Keeps talking and I'll raise your voice a couple of octaves." You smirk.

She's got the same long pointy ears as Torn and Jak, and the same tattoos as Torn and Errol. She's dressed in a red midriff-revealing top with a long-sleeved blue shirt over it. Her pants are cut, and she's got little cases for ammo on her belt and on her upper arm. She's wearing boots, and her hair is red and dreadlocked back.

"Easy," Jak says. "Torn asked us to help you."

"I don't need any help." She says. "But you might. We got company."

You scoff. You knew they were persistent.

Metal Heads come off the nearby cliff, and the red-haired girl does a few backflips all in a row and fires.

"Whoa," Jak says. You smirk. He's staring.

"Better close your mouth Jak, before something flies into it." You say, firing at the Metal Head up on the cliff. You kill it before it even reaches the edge.

Jak struggles to regain his composure, but shoots at the last couple of Metal Heads.

The four of you head back down the path, while Daxter still tries to win her over. "Watchin' me take care of those Metal Heads was pretty…eh, exciting, wasn't it sugar?" He tries to look cool by inspecting his nails, while she just starts up her vehicle, and the force nearly blows him away. "Hey, Sweet Stripes," He yells over the engine. "Give them digits so I can look you up sometime! We'll party hard! Big city style!"

And he goes ignored.

"Tell Torn that Baron Praxis is planning something big. I think it has to do with that symbol." She points at the pedestal. The seal? Hm, you know you've seen it somewhere before, but you don't remember where.

"What is it?" Jak shouts.

"It's the seal of the House of Mar, the founder of Haven City." She explains. "We're being sent out on 'suicide missions' to locate artifacts from the time of his rule." And how long ago was that? She presses a few buttons on the dashboard. "If curiosity is worth dying for, you can ask the blind old soothsayer in the bazaar named Onin. She might know something about all this." She pulls something out from her shirt, and tosses it to Jak. "Here's my bazaar access security pass." He flips it open, and there's a symbol of the Krimzon Guard and her picture on the upper screen.

"Your name's Ashelin, huh?" Jak asks.

"We're even now." She says as she flies off.

"Wow!" Daxter shouts. "What a woman!" He gives what is either a purr, or a growl, you can't tell. You just roll your eyes.

Still, something about the seal, the Baron, and Ashelin is nagging at you in the back of your mind. Ashelin herself looks very familiar to you. Where have you seen her before?

"You guys take the security pass and go see this Onin person." You say. "I'll report back to Torn so he doesn't send out another search party when it's not needed."

Jak nods. The three of you reenter the city, and they get on a Zoomer while you just walk. You should really learn how to drive one of those things. But at least this way you don't have to worry about running over any of the Guard.

…

You head back to the Underground, and you find Torn waiting there by the table, like always. He stares at you. "Where's Jak? Doing something for Krew?"

You shake your head. "No, he's on his way to see this woman named Onin. Your friend Ashelin said he should go see her."

"Is she okay?" He asks.

You nod. "Yeah, she was fine." You smirk. "I just you had told us she was so friendly. Nothing says 'nice to meet you' like a knife to your neck." He smirks. "She held me and Jak at gunpoint, but she did give us a useful bit of information. She said that Baron Praxis is planning something big, and she thinks it has something to do with the symbol of the House of Mar." You don't really know anything about Mark, or any of that seal stuff, and you really don't think you wanna find out. "She gave Jak her bazaar security pass, and told us we should speak to Onin. I told them to go without me, so you wouldn't wonder where we were."

He nods. "Thanks." Your mind wonders off to the poster of the Baron with an X over it, the one up on the wall. You think about what he did to you. "You alright?" Torn asks. You nod.

"Yeah. I was thinking about the Baron."

**Okay, so what will it be? Torn/You, or Jak/You? I think I'll have the poll end next Sunday, which gives people plenty of time to vote. The poll's up on my profile.**

**That's all for now, so I'll see you next time.**

**~Mimi**


	6. What the f part I

**Hello again, everyone! Well, I'm in a rather cheerful mood (long story why), and I've got my creativity flowing, so I'm here with another update. I really don't know how long this story is gonna be, but it will be long. Probably will be a few months before I've finished.**

**Chapter 6: What the f- (part I)**

**Your POV:**

You went out looking for Jak and Daxter, as when you were staring up at the Baron's poster, a thought came across your mind. It's probably not a good idea, but you know Jak would be on board. You told Torn you were gonna go out and see how that whole meeting-Onin thing went, and he just nodded and you slipped out without another word.

You see _everybody_ around here is a real ray of sunshine.

You head to the bazaar, looking for Jak and Daxter and you just wait until they come back out since you don't have the security pass. There are a few people passing here and there. You look around, until you hear a voice behind you.

"Hey, you there," Shit, that's the Guard! You turn around, and there's a single Krimzon Guard heading towards you. Shit, shit, shit! Damn it, what do you do? Mom always said not to resist the police and just be as cooperative as you can, but this is different! This guy works for a tyrant! You turn on your heels and run, but you hear him chasing after you. "Lea!" You come to a grinding halt and snap your head towards him.

"How do you know my name?" You demand.

He puts down his weapon and removes his helmet. He's got brown hair and eyes, and a medium skin tone. Your mouth drops. "Danny?" You shout.

He smiles. "Hey." So yeah, you just stand there, slack-jawed, staring at him. He raises an eyebrow at you, and says, "Good God, what happened to you?

You growl. "Two years in the Baron's prison as a lab rat for Dark Eco experiments." You explain. You don't look that different, do you? "How bad is it?"

"Not bad, but you're like six feet tall now. You didn't even reach my shoulders two years ago." You shrug. You're not even sure how the hell you were that short; your mother's a pretty tall woman.

"I see." You say. You look up at his face and at the red armor. He's got the same tattoos as Ashelin, Torn, and Errol. "Danny, what are you doing with the Krimzon Guard?"

He sighs. "Look, it's not what you think. I'm with these people called the Underground-"

"Torn sent you undercover?" You ask. He looks surprised.

"You're with the Underground too?" He asks. You nod. "Jesus. How long have you…you know, been here? How did you get here?"

You bite your lip. "I don't know. One minute, I was staggering around in the backyard, the next thing I know, I'm being clocked in the back of the head by Krimzon Guard." You sigh. "According to Daxter, I've been here for two years."

He nods. "Same here."

"There was some kind of rift-it brought you, me, Jak, Daxter, and I don't even know who else." He nods. But if he's been here the same amount of time you have, that means he has no idea how you mother is doing. She probably thinks you're dead. People probably think that you, Danny, and anyone else who came here are all dead. You shake your head, trying to get the image of your mother crying at your grave out of your head. "Anyway, Danny, you're with the Guard. I need a way inside the Baron's palace."

He nods. "Got it. Try the support towers. Speak to this guy named Vin, he can help you."

You smirk. "Hopefully, if he doesn't have a heart attack before I see him."

"Ah, you've met Vin."

"Yes, yes I have."

He chuckles. "Lea, it's been good to see you, but I gotta go. The others will start to get suspicious if I'm not back at my post soon."

You nod. "Be careful." You don't even wanna know what the Guard would do to him-or worse, what the Baron would do to him-if they caught him spying.

"You too."

You wave goodbye, and wonder-if Danny's here, then who else is? Frankly, how did you even get here? And you, as in, you and Danny and whoever else ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. You stand near the bazaar entrance, waiting for the duo and just thinking about what a total mess this is. In a few minutes, you see the head of green hair and little mound of orange on his shoulder. You wave.

"What's up?" He asks, probably because you usually just wait for them and don't actually seek them out.

"I had an idea," You say. "But I think you're the only one who'd really be on board with it." You explain.

He raises an eyebrow and says, "Okay."

"I think we should attack the Baron's palace."

He smirks. "Always knew you were gutsy."

You smile and nod. "Right." You shake your head. "Anyway, it's the best place to find out more about the seal. And…" You say. "There's something I'm looking for, and I think it's in the palace. Besides, we need more information about this eco problem."

"You know a way into the palace?"

You nod. "The support towers. Torn has a friend of mine undercover in the Guard, and I just ran into him."

Daxter peers at you. "A friend?"

You groan. "It's a long story. And even I don't know all of it." Seeing their faces, you sigh and say, "I'll explain everything later. Right now, I wanna get up to the Baron's towers. Vin can help us out."

Jak nods. "Let's go see him."

…

After you get back to the power station, you see Vin pressing a variety of buttons, shaking with anxiety like always. "Vin, buddy," Jak smiles. "We need a favor."

He rubs the back of his neck. "I can't help you with your eco bill."

You shake your head. "We need you to turn on the power for the elevator in one of the palace's support towers."

"Sheesh," Vin says. "That's part of the old B-Zone power grid. It hasn't worked for years."

Jak turns away with a smirk on his face. "Well, if it's too hard for you, I understand. Power stuff can be He tricky."

He winks at you, and you say, "It's no big deal, Vin. We'll just find somebody else who's better at this stuff than you." You wave your hand and take just one step forward and then…

"Tricky?" Vin scoffs. And then he starts rushing back and forth, pressing buttons and going up and down with an elevator and pulling levers. "And presto," He says, getting back to your level with a victorious smirk on his face, like when a child beats someone who's older than him at something. "You've got instant lift juice!"

"Vin," Jak smiles. "You're a genius!"

"Eh…" He scratches the back of his neck. "Mar was the genius. People say he built most of this stuff long ago-the shield wall system, the eco grid-_anyway_," He shakes his hands. "To get that elevator movin', you gotta find and turn on all the old B-Zone power boxes located in the city. There are five of them!" He's putting a lot of emphasis on "five" for some reason, like it's a big deal…or really dangerous.

"That doesn't sound so tough." Daxter smiles.

"No, except those power boxes are guarded by motion-sensing turbo cannons!" And there it is. But isn't that a danger to the people of the city? If somebody just walks by them…pfft, figures. Jak gets that smile on his face while nodding his head and Daxter shakes his head. "But if you can destroy the cannons, and turn the boxes on, I can do the rest." You nod, and the three of you turn away, and Vin shouts, "Just don't tell the Baron I ever saw ya!"

You nod. "Wouldn't dream of it." After you get out of the room, you say, "We should split up. They're probably scattered all over the place, but we don't know where they are."

He nods. "Right, we'll cover more ground. I'll see you later. And be careful."

You nod. "Aren't I always?" You ask, before jumping from the ledge that was connected to the ramp that led up to the station. Being filled with Dark Eco, you can survive some falls that would end badly for others.

Only, finding the cannons turns into a complete fucking nightmare. You don't even see them until you get close to one, and they incessantly fire, stop for a moment, and then start firing again. And not to mention, you quickly get the attention of the Guard, and you're all alone. Perhaps splitting up wasn't the best idea after all. Then again, you're a violent killing machine; you can take on the Guard! You just need to be careful; one of them could be Danny, and you don't want to set Dark Lea off. You use your hands instead of your weapon this time; the less blood you have on your hands, the better. You grab one of them by the arm and yank him forward, then you kick him in the stomach to send him back. Of course, you still need to keep an eye out for the shots from the canon and for civilians, who are screaming and running away, as well. You want to keep your number of causalities low.

Blowing up the rest of the cannons isn't too much fun either.

Thankfully, nobody dies. Just a bunch of unconscious bodies, a few scratches and bruises here and there, and groaning coming from the others who are somewhat conscious. Seeing as how you've done your part in getting two of them, and leaving the rest to Jak, you head back to the power station. You find Jak and Daxter waiting there for you. "The elevator's up and running," He says. "You ready?"

You nod. "Let's go."

…

The elevator flies up the shaft, and the door turns to open, and you see a long path made of machinery to the palace's roof. You need to be careful, move fast, and use a lot of agility to get by. You have to swing from a few poles sticking outwards, and there are rotating spikes and blades of electricity that shock you when you touch them. And there are two more of those cannons, which you've really started to hate. And at the very end, there are two rotating canons that don't stop shooting. Combined with the small platform, and there's Jak here too, it's very difficult to avoid getting shot. Oh, and you don't know what they're made of, but you can't destroy them!

Finally, after getting them over them, you use the little row of small platforms to ascend onto the ledge. You walk over to the skylight and you can see the Baron and Errol.

"I've told you, I will have more eco by week's end. We will transport it directly to your nest, as promised." He bows, and you can see a hologram of what looks like a Metal Head. Oh, and it's starting to rain and thunder. You can see flashes of lightning. You better get down soon, so you don't get electrocuted.

"A deal is of no value," The Metal Head says. "If you can't deliver, my dear Baron." He doesn't snap; he says it like a warning. The Baron grits his teeth, looking ready to raise to his voice. "I grow impatient with your puny gestures. Give the agreed upon eco soon, or the deal is off. And your precious city will pay the price."

Errol turns to the Baron. "He's toying with us! Let me lead an assault on the nest before it's too! I can take him!"

The Baron, who is looking out the window with his hand on the pane, calmly says, "Patience, commander. No one has ever penetrated the Metal Head nest, you know that. I've seen what comes of such foolish plans." Perhaps that's why half of his face is metal. "No, strength is their weakness. We play helpless, train them to eat from our hands and then…" You lean in closer. "Move forward with the plan! Tell Ashelin to up her patrols-I want that tomb found!"

"But neither of your daughters has been very…agreeable."

The Baron growls, "I'll see to that problem. One way, or the other."

"Ashelin is the Baron's daughter?" Jak says. You feel…sorry for her. To have a tyrant as your father? And worse, she's gone up against him. She's helping the Underground.

"Rumor has it, the other one has joined up with the Underground." Errol says, looking out the window.

"Yes, Evalin," Praxis continues. "Told her mother to take her and never come back. If Evalin is here, that means that horrid woman is here as well."

Errol nods. "Your first wife. You tricked her, and used her first for your experiments while she was pregnant with your second daughter, if I'm not mistaken."

He nods. "That's how Evalin survived. If it wasn't for that, the girl would be dead."

That's more than cruel. There are no words for what he did to that woman. That woman and her child! He pretended to love her, and then he filled her with Dark Eco! The child is Ashelin's younger sister, and the woman is her mother. Does Ashelin know? You can't really be sure.

"I'm curious-does Ashelin know what really happened to her mother?" Errol asks.

"No. She would've tried to kill me in my sleep by now if she did." Well, that answers that question.

"And the girl, Evalin, that's how she lived? Dark Eco was already in her system?"

The Baron nods. "Yes. I just used the name her mother gave her, since she thinks it's her real one…" He glares at the wall. "Lea."

You nearly fall over, cover your mouth to muffle your gasp so you don't expose yourself, and Jak and Daxter.

The Baron? The fucking Baron is your father? God, you can feel Jak and Daxter's stares boring into your back, and you've never been so afraid to face them. You turn around and Jak's looking at you with pity, Daxter with astonishment. The Baron is your father. The Baron is your father!

And just like that, your world crumbles down.

"And find that child!" Praxis yells. "If you spent half as much as time looking for the brat as you did flirting with the mechanic girl, we would've pinned his royal ass to a wall long ago."

You hear Daxter scratch his nose. "As you wish." Errol says. "We are pursuing him, and I'm sure our spy…" Oh no, Daxter's going to sneeze! He does so all over the skylight, and Jak grabs him and rolls over as you hear Errol shout, "What was that?" You stay low, hidden. Damn it, Errol said they had a spy! Shit. You and Jak both give Daxter dirty looks.

Errol is dismissed, and then you and Jak get up, your clothes wet now, and you decide to really need to get off the fucking roof. "Jak," You say.

"Yeah?" He says.

"Don't tell anyone."

He nods. "Don't tell anyone what?" Daxter asks. Then he shakes his head, realizing what you shouldn't talk about, and says, "Oh yeah. Sorry."

"I'm sorry, Lea." Jak says, placing his hand on your shoulder.

You shake your head. "I never even wanted a father." You mutter.

"Hey, look at it this way," Daxter says, as you head down the path. "This makes you an heir to the city." He grins. "And it makes you related to Ashelin!"

Jak nods. "You and Ashelin do look a lot alike." He says.

You raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah." He points at your head. "You guys have the same eyes, facial features, and the same build. You're about the same height too. The only real difference is your coloring." Yeah. Ashelin's got a darker skin tone and red hair, while you're pale and blonde.

You sigh. "No wonder she looked so familiar." She's got eyes just like your mother. And the seal…you've must've seen it in the palace, long, long ago, and just don't remember. "Let's just get out of here. I'm exhausted, and I'm getting soaked." Jak nods.

Getting near the edge of the balcony, you hear the noise of an engine, and Praxis flies up in some red and black Krimzon Guard robot. "So, we've got a rat in our walls, do we?" He's got this smirk on his face, and it makes you want to splatter his blood all over those rat-infested walls. "Back for more Dark Eco treatments?"

"You _bastard_!" You shout, balling your fists. "You did that to me! You turned me into this…this thing, and I'm your daughter! You knew I was your daughter! You broke my mother's heart, and broke her children for life!" Your mother said he died in battle, and now you understand why she lied! You would've lied too! Hell, you were better off with the lie!

He scoffs-he scoffs at you-and then says, "Well, allow me to put you out of your misery."

Pfft, he's too much of a coward to fight you with the use of technology. You open fire, right next to Jak, and the Baron fires back. When he runs out of ammo, he has to recharge which completely leaves him out in the open. The gate goes down, after you've done enough damage to the Baron and he spirals through it, and you pursue him. You want to make him pay for what he's done, to you, to your mother, and…to your sister.

Oh God, what has he done to Ashelin?

It gets more difficult, when he ups his attacks. Fire swirls around, and you weren't careful enough. You winch in pain at the burn on your arm, but it'll heal faster than most.

Oh no. You can feel her.

You can feel anger, hatred, lust for blood and vengeance. Your darker side is tearing at your rib cage, clawing at your insides, demanding to be let out. Jak knows it too; you can see him backing up from the corner of your eye. You see your nails grow, turn to claws, and then you feel yourself growing bigger. And then everything turns black.

**Jak's POV:**

You haven't seen Lea's darker self yet, and her Dark Eco doses must've been different, because it took that information to set her over the edge. You take cover. She uses a Dark Blast, sending tendrils of Dark Eco in every direction, and it looks like Dark Lea's had her fun. Lea turns back to her normal self, back to her normal size. She staggers around like she's drunk, shakes her head trying to clear her senses, and then looks up at the Baron.

The machine he's using struggles, explodes, leaving only the cockpit, and the Baron speaks. "The dark powers I gave you can't protect you forever!" He shouts. "Since I made you, I can destroy you! We'll meet again soon!" He flies away.

You turn to Lea. "You okay?" She nods, probably still hazy.

**Your POV:**

Man, you feel weird. "Jak, what did I do?" You ask. You can't remember anything you did. It doesn't seem like you were Dark Lea for that long, but… "I didn't hurt you or Daxter, did I?"

He shakes his head. "Nope, just the Baron."

You give a sigh of relief. "Okay. That's good." It's still cloudy, but at least it stopped raining. "We should get out of here." You say. "Before anybody else shows up." You should mention the spy to Torn-and you already have an idea of who it is-but you can't say anything in front of Daxter because Daxter can't keep his mouth shut. And Daxter's always with Jak. So you can't say anything in front of Jak either. No, the next time you catch Torn alone, you'll say something.

Shit, what if Dax says something to the Underground about the Baron being your father?

**So yeah, that's the first part of this turn of events. And this is the part where it gets GOOD! Twists and turns are my master plan, and then she'll find the truth back where she began.**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


	7. What the f part II

**I present to you, the next chapter. Here the second part of what the f-. Not much else to say, except the story's going to be really dramatic from here on out.**

**Chapter 7: What the f- (part II)**

**Your POV:**

_I'm infected._

_I'm infected by your genetics._

_I'm infected by your genetics._

You stay quiet as the three of you head back to the Underground, thoughts of the Baron, your mother, and Ashelin circling around in your head, knowing what a broken shattered family you are. You can see the image of little pieces of broken glass whenever you close your eyes. You rub your forehead. Your head is screaming. God, you hate headaches. All the explosions, the screaming, the firing of guns is gonna make your head throb with pain.

_Shilo, I'm the doctor._

_Shilo, I'm your father!_

_Oh, Shilo, that was close!_

_Take your medicine!_

_I'm infected by your genetics._

_Shilo, you're my patient._

_Shilo, be more patient._

_You have limitations,_

_Don't go chasing flies!_

_I must be protective,_

_You cannot be reckless._

_That is what's expected when you are infected._

_I'm infected by your genetics._

_I'm infected by your genetics._

_And I don't think that I can be fixed,_

_No, I don't think that I can be fixed._

_Oh, tell me why oh why are my genetics such a bitch?_

Jak pulls the Zoomer over, and all you can think about is Ashelin. How are you gonna tell her that you're her sister? You haven't even known her for that long. And you need to be careful. Ashelin's got enough on her mind; not even just the war, the Baron, but her duties with the Guard. You give a mental sigh, keeping a straight face as you enter the hideout. You see Kor, the kid, and a very pissed off-looking Torn.

Torn slams his hands on the table. "The city's on high alert! What the hell you three do?"

"Us?" Daxter asks, slipping onto the table from Jak's shoulder. "Nothin'. We've been…sight-seeing, right guys?"

"Oh, _really_?" Torn asks, looking at the papers on the table. "Then why are the Krimzon Guard looking for 'a dangerous young man and woman with light, blue and red tunics, and a rabid orange rat on their shoulders'?" He gives Daxter a particularly dirty look.

"Could be anyone," Daxter smiles. "Orange is the new black this season."

"Look, we went up to the Baron's palace and we tripped a few alarms." Jak explains, with a modest smile.

"Oh yeah, that too."

You scoff and roll your eyes. "Jak, Daxter, shut up." He looks a bit surprised. Yes, this day really has brought out the worst in you. You turn to Torn. "Bitch at me Torn, not them. The assault was my idea."

"_Your_ idea?" He sounds surprised. Well, you've never actually been the one to suggest anything. So far, you've just been following orders, never straying or doing anything to stand out. Until now. You bite your lip. Jak hasn't stopped staring at you, and you don't blame him. Baron Praxis-the man that turned this city into a hellhole, and filled you and Jak with Dark Eco-is your father.

You nod. "Yeah, it was my idea."

"I didn't authorize a strike on the-"

"Hey," Jak snaps. "We kicked the Baron's ass. Unfortunately he escaped."

"And we overheard a secret meeting with the leader of the Metal Heads!" Daxter exclaims.

"You saw the Metal Head leader?" Kor asks in his raspy voice.

Jak shakes his head. "No, he was on some communicator, but we heard him talking with Baron Praxis."

"We also learned that the Baron has been bribing the Metal Heads with eco." You explain.

The old man scoffs. "It will never be enough."

"But the Baron's gonna double-cross 'em!" Daxter adds.

"Is that so?" Kor asks with a hand to his chin. "Well, our good Baron's wonderful 'charm' must've angered someone, because there's word from the Wasteland that Metal Head armies are on the move again!"

"Why didn't you tell us Ashelin was Praxis' daughter? What's your connection with her?" You ask.

"That's none of your business!" Torn snaps back. "Since you stirred up the Wumpbee's nest, you get to move four of our people to new safehouses. Move each agent to a location they specify. Move all of them without any causalities." You nodded. He looks you in the eye. "Don't screw this up, Leatrix." He warns. You nod, and turn away, aiming to figure out just how the hell you operate a Zoomer.

**Jak's POV:**

You watch her go. Man, you've never felt this bad…in like your life. You know from experience that Lea already has this tight feeling in her chest. It feels like there's a weight on your chest; it's an almost physical presence. "You wanna go with her?" Torn asks. Maybe he's having second thoughts about sending her off by herself.

You shake your head. "No."

Dax scratches himself. "Eh, she probably wants to be alone anyway, after what we found out."

You give that dirty look again. Torn and Kor look confused. "Found out what?" Torn asks.

"Uh…" Daxter starts, getting back on your shoulder. "We're really not supposed to tell…" She's going to be upset. "Besides, I don't know what she'll do to me if she finds out I'm the one that let it slip!" His voice gets a little higher at the end. Why couldn't Daxter keep his mouth shut? Lea wanted to keep it a secret, and keep it a secret for a reason. She must feel awful about all of it. Lea said that she never knew her father, and then she found out that the Baron is her dad the way she did. It was just dropped on her like a bomb. And now she needs to tell Ashelin that they're siblings…you wanna say something, but you know that it's Lea's business, not yours, and how she handles it is her decision.

"Oh well, Dax." You smile. "Besides, I'm sure she'll just shave you bald in your sleep."

"She wouldn't!" He shouts.

"Tell us what?" Torn says.

You and Daxter exchange glances. You sigh. "When we went up to the Baron's palace, we heard the Baron talking to Errol about Lea and how she survived the Dark Eco treatments." Kor and Torn stare at you, waiting for you to continue. "Long story short, Praxis did the same thing to Lea's mother when she was pregnant with her. And…Lea is the Baron's daughter." They weren't expecting that, that's for sure.

**Torn's POV:**

Lea is the Baron's daughter? Remembering what she looks like, you should've figured it out sooner. She and Ashelin look a lot alike. Their color is different, but they've got the same features, and the same big eyes. Their facial structures are the same. You can't believe Ashelin's got a sister. You've known her for years now, and…Ashelin doesn't know. That must be why Lea wanted to keep it a secret; she must've thought you would've told her.

And…Praxis is her father. He's the man that filled her with Dark Eco in the first place. That's…that's horrible. Lea's gonna need to live with that for the rest of her life. You wonder what happened to Lea's mother.

"Her…" Jak starts again. "Lea's real name is Evalin." You can get the letters L, E, and A from that.

**Your POV:**

After fucking around the Zoomer parked outside, you think you got this figured out. It's kinda the same as a car. Pedals, buttons , and a steering wheel. Okay, you can do this. Your first real solo mission. You can do this without Jak. The Zoomer's got radar on it, and the people you're supposed to pick up must have beacons or something, because you can see four little green dots blinking on the screen. One of them is right around the corner. You pull over, and he yells, "Just in time! Go, go, go!"

You slam your foot on the pedal, and you get the attention of the Guard. Oh, this is gonna be fun. Well, you can't drive and shoot at the same time, so you just hover low and high and try to shake them. You pull over and the guy gets out. "Thanks. Go save the rest of our guys." You nod and speed off. Of course, you keep taking damage (at least your vehicle does), and you have to swap Zoomers often. The next guy is pretty much the same, but the last two turn out to be girls.

The first one has doe brown eyes, brown hair, and a tall, thin frame. She looks familiar to you, but you don't press for her name. "Get in!" You shout. She nods, getting into the other side and you take off for her house. "Do I know you?" She asks.

"I don't know, maybe," You've probably seen her around, you realize, making a sharp turn and pulling over.

"Thanks." She says. "May the Precursors protect you."

You nod. "Be safe." You draw the Guard away from her as you make your way to the next point. The second is really rude about it.

"About time!" She snaps. She's got dark brown hair, blue eyes, and she's tan. She's got Guard tattoos. She must be an ex-member like Torn. "Move!"

You turn around, taking her what is basically to the other side of the city, all the while the girl staring at you, giving you the same curious looks the last one did. She keeps her eyebrow raised as you make more turns and twists. She looks like she's seen you before. You finally pull over, and she jumps out. Now all you have to do is lose the Guard. You take off, pull over again, and go for the smaller Zoomer, the lightest version-and the fastest.

You hear the Guards, and then you hear the weapons fire and you barely escape. Of course, you have to go over hell and high water to lose them, since you can't just lead them back to the Underground's hideout. You ditch the Zoomer, and it collides with the wall, ending in a small explosion which sends the Guards on their backs. They'll survive; they'll just wake up with major headaches. You take a deep breath, and run back to the hideout.

As you get closer, your adrenaline starts to fade and there's a pain in your side. You groan, heading back into the hideout and the others are waiting for you. You are clutching your side and you think you can feel something wet seeping through your shirt. "You okay?" Jak asks.

You wince and nod. "Mission was successful. A few unconscious guards, but other than that, everyone made it out alive."

Torn raises an eyebrow at you. "Are you bleeding?" You remove your hand, and through the lower part of your stomach, the fabric of your shirt is torn, and that part of your shirt is stained red. The darker red is spreading.

"Oh, hey, look at that, I am." You sit down on the bed. "Damn, one of the Guard's must've grazed with me a bullet." Pulling back the fabric a bit, you see it really is just a graze. A little flash wound. It'll heal by tomorrow. "Eh, it's no big deal. Stings more than anything else."

Torn looks over the table. "Scouts report movement in Deadtown. Creatures moving towards the Sacred Site, just as before."

"Uh, what happened, before?" Daxter asks, leaping from your shoulder to Jak's.

"Metal Heads broke through the old city wall. We fought them, but then the Baron pulled back." Bastard. "Leaving everyone outside the new barrier to die." You can feel yourself getting angry again. "Only the Shadow stayed, and somehow stopped the attack."

"And now you expect us to go out there again?" Jak says.

"You catch on fast." You stand up, and it feels like the bleeding's stopped. "If you can stop the Metal Heads from reaching the Sacred Site, the Shadow will be…most grateful. He might even ask to see you. Here," He tosses a little bit of ammo over to Jak. "I'll probably wasting this, but here's a Vulcan barrel for that peashooter of yours."

Jak grins, and Torn rolls his eyes. You smile and chuckle. Oh boys and their toys. "Okay," You say. "Let's go."

"Lea," Torn's voice makes you look up at from the wound. "Stay." Before you can ask why, he says, "We need to talk." You nod.

"Jak, Daxter, be careful." You say. They nod, and leave. You stand up, with a bit of difficulty, but you're stable. "What is it?" You ask.

"Daxter said the Baron is your father."

You stare at him for a moment, and then you growl. "I am going to shave that obnoxious little _rat_ in his sleep. Knew I couldn't count on him to keep his mouth shut."

"How'd you know it was the rat?"

"Because I know Jak, and I know if I ask him to keep something a secret, he'll keep it a secret." Stupid rat. You sigh. "I'm assuming that's not all you wanted to talk about."

He shakes his head. "Does Ashelin know?"

You bite your lip. "I don't know. I'm not sure. The Baron could've told her by now." You hope not. "I wanna tell her myself. But…"

"But?"

"I just don't know how. I know Ashelin has trust issues, and I haven't even known her for two days yet. If I just drop the bomb on her, she might not even believe me. But I wanna beat the Baron to it."

"Lea," You turn and Torn says, "I'm sorry it has to be this way."

You sigh again. "Not as sorry as I am." Then you remember what else you hear Errol and the Baron talk about. The spy! "Torn, I heard something else when we went to the palace. Errol mentioned there's a spy in the Underground."

"A spy?"

"Yeah." You look around. "Is Kor here?"

He shakes his head. "No, he left a little while ago, why?"

"Because I think the spy is him."

He raises his eyebrows. "What? What makes you say that?"

You think about when you first broke out of prison. "When Jak and I broke out of the prison, Kor was standing right there. And I find it a little odd that out of everyone else he could've pulled out of that crowd, he picked me and Jak." Torn nods, listening closely. "And I find it stranger that someone who could actually help us would be so actually friendly. Kor knows something about us. And more than anything else, who would suspect an old man? If anything, they might think it was you or Danny or Ashelin because of your involvement with the Krimzon Guard."

"You know Danny?"

You nod. "Danny's an old friend of mine. I've known him for what is basically all my life. But in case I'm wrong, don't say a word especially not to Daxter, seeing as how I can't trust him to keep his mouth shut. If it's not Kor, I don't want the real spy to know we're on to him."

Torn nods. "Right. Did you hear anything else?"

You roll your eyes. "I might've actually found out who it is if Daxter didn't sneeze and blow our cover."

"You're gonna skin that rat, aren't you?"

"If I was gonna skin him, I would've done it already. Can't do that; Jak would shoot me."

**Don't forget peeps; the poll ends this weekend, on Sunday. Or do you want me to extend? PM me if you want me to. Cast your vote before time runs out.**

**See you next time.**

**~Mimi**


	8. Holy Shit!

**So here's another good part! This is a huge turning point for the story, so pay attention! And thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts everyone. Now I really don't have too much of an idea of how long this story is going to be, but probably around 20-30 chapters (around the same length as Born This Way and Wonderland). So, on with the show.**

**Chapter 8: Holy shit!**

**Your POV:**

"Torn," You hear Danny's voice. He's dressed in an outfit that looks similar to Torn's.

You smile. "Danny."

He stares at you. "Oh, Lea, you're okay."

You nod. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, I heard about your little brush with the Guard, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

You shrug. "Meh, I've had worse." It's actually already starting to heal. The Dark Eco in your system is already mending the skin and it should be completely healed in a few minutes.

You hear footsteps, and two more people come in through the entrance. It's the two girls you helped during your last mission. The one with brown hair stares at you, like she's seen you before and she's trying to remember who you are. "Lea?"

Holy shit.

You would know that voice anywhere! "Amy?" You question. She nods. "Oh my God."

"Oh my God yourself," She replies. "What happened to you?"

That's what Danny asked. "Is it really that bad?"

She shrugs. "Not bad, but you looked different. It took me a few minutes to recognize you." You're not surprised. Your face does look pretty different. "So, where have you been?"

"Prison." You reply.

"You?" The one with black questions. Oh no. She's…she's…

"Kristen?" You mutter. She nods. Well, it's certainly going to be more interesting with her around. As long as she actually follows orders and doesn't give anybody too much attitude because you're certainly not going to put up with it.

"It's been a while." Kristen says.

"Yes, yes it has." You sigh. It's been one hell of a day.

"How did you end up in prison?" Amy asks.

"You know these guys?" Torn asks.

You sigh again. "I suppose now is as good time as any. It's a long explanation."

"I've got time." Danny says.

"As do we." Amy nods.

"Well, I should get the big stuff out first." You say. "Baron Praxis put me in prison so he could experiment on me. Dark Eco is the reason why I look like this. And…Baron Praxis is my father.

Two gasps from Amy and Danny and a holy shit from him. Even Kristen, who is usually stoic and emotionless, looks surprised. "Are you serious?" Danny asks.

"As a heart attack." You respond. "I wish it wasn't true, but it is. No matter how much I don't want to accept it, I have to." Now the next part. "After my mother had Ashelin, she got pregnant with me. I don't know all the details myself, but he put Dark Eco into her as well during her pregnancy. That's how I survived the experiments; it was in my system before I was even born." They look astounded. Astounded by the cruelty? They shouldn't be. Baron Praxis is a truly evil man. You think back to two years ago-it seems like forever ago now, but in reality, it really wasn't. "They aren't from around here." You explain. "Two years ago, there was some kind of rift that brought us here-us, Jak, and Daxter." You sigh. "Jak got the same Dark Eco treatments as I did, but his body naturally channels eco. That's how he survived."

"Wow," Amy says. "Lea…I'm really sorry. About all of that." Oh, figures. Amy always did blame herself whenever something bad happened to you. But it is nice to know that some things never change.

"Don't apologize." You say. "None of it was your fault."

"Where are Jak and Daxter?" Danny asks.

"The Sacred Site, killing Metal Heads." You explain. "They'll be back soon enough." Jak may have a different way of doing things than you-you being more careful and less reckless than he is-but he always gets the job done. And he's got the same powers that you do. "So, enough about my problems-what's been up with you guys?"

Danny shrugged. "Undercover mission, and all that. The Guard is made up of a bunch of bastards." You smirk.

"Kristen and I are partners," Amy explains. "We got sucked into the rift at the same time, and we joined the Underground after living on the streets for a couple of days." You nod. "And…yeah, that's about it."

"Excuse me," You hear a voice behind you, and you turn.

Holy shit-again!

It's Samos! As in, the Green Sage from the first game. Only…he looks younger. Okay, you don't need to freak out. Don't freak out. Weirder shit has happened. Honestly, you shouldn't be surprised. If you can get sucked into a game, nothing should surprise you. "You must be Leatrix-one of the three who's been doing missions. And the 'new' daughter of the Baron."

You nod. "That's me."

"I am the Shadow, but you may call me Samos." You nod in response. "When your friends get back, I'll speak to them as well." You nod again, and things go quiet. Danny leans up against the wall and Amy and Kristen sit on one of the beds. You stand there next to Torn, trying to digest all of this. Danny, Amy, and Kristen are here-they must've been brought here because of the influence they had in your life. Amy, your best female friend, Danny, your best guy friend, and Kristen-your worst enemy. So maybe-just maybe-the rift brought your mother too. It must have! She's really from here; she used to be queen! That means she has to be here! The Baron probably locked her up! You'll attack the Baron's prison the next time you have a chance. But you'll need help…maybe Ashelin will help you. But you'll have to explain to her why you need to go to the prison…but you don't want to get her hurt. You have to think this over.

With all those thoughts swimming around in circles in your head-your family, your friends, the reason you're here, your future, your past-you don't notice the minutes ticking by. Jak and Daxter come through the door, and they seem surprised by the amount of people that are around. He stares at Danny, then at Amy, and then at Kristen.

"The Shadow's decided it's time to meet you." Torn says.

"Who are all these guys?" Daxter asks.

"They're friends." You explain. "Danny, Amy, and Kristen." You don't take the time to explain that only two of them are actually your friends.

Jak shrugs. "Why is that place in the old ruins so important to you?"

"There's a powerful energy source at the old house." Torn explains. "The Metal Heads are drawn to it."

"No kidding," Jak says. "We used to know the guy who lived there." It must be Samos' old hut! Oh Jesus. This is going to be a fun next ten minutes.

Daxter looks past Torn's shoulder, and then, he looks stunned. Samos turns around. "So you're the new recruits who have getting into trouble." "Trouble" doesn't really describe.

"Oh no, not you!" Daxter shouts.

"Daxter," You snap. "That's very rude."

Samos doesn't seem to have heard either one of you. "Welcome to our humble underground movement. I am known as the Shadow, but you may call me Samos. And you are?"

"Just call me Lea." You say.

"Jeez, Jak," Daxter says, jumping off of his shoulder. "We went through all that to meet his holiness, old log-in-the-head Grandpa Green?" Samos doesn't appreciate Daxter's words.

"Don't you know who we are?" Jak asks.

Samos shakes his head. "Sorry kid; never seen you before, and I never forget a face-especially one that ugly." He says, pointing to Daxter.

"So it begins." Dax mutters.

"How is this possible?" Jak says. "We came through the rift with you-into the future, right?"

Samos is about to respond, but Daxter cuts him off. "Yeah-you used to look older than dirt, and uglier than a knotted stump." Jak shakes his head, Torn glares at him, and you just sigh. Samos is getting impatient with Dax. "What gives? You get a little 'nip and tuck' while we were gone?" You smack him in the back of the head. "Ow!" He yells, glaring at you.

"Listen boys," Samos says. "I don't know what kind of twigs you've been chewing on, but I don't have time for this." He steps up onto a box. "We've got a Baron to overthrow, a child heir to protect, an invasion of Metal Heads to stop, and a city to save. I say the schedule's pretty full. Besides, I haven't gone through any rifts. I hate teleporting." He adds.

"Sure sounds like the old Samos." Daxter mutters.

"Hey Lea," Danny says, getting your attention. He walks up next to you. "If you're the Baron's daughter, then that makes you an heir to the city."

You sigh. "No, it doesn't. Praxis stole the throne, remember? It doesn't belong to him anymore than it does to me. And besides, I want Ashelin to rule, at least until the child is old enough to take the throne." This isn't a democratic place. The rule is passed down from father/mother to child. "Besides, I don't know anything about ruling a city. How much attention do you think I paid in civics class?"

"Knowing you, very little to none at all."

You nod. "Exactly. Once the Baron is overthrown, Ashelin will rule until the child comes of age."

"What if something happens to Ashelin?" Amy asks.

You shake your head. "We'll talk about that if it happens. And let's hope it doesn't."

"Because you'll be a bad ruler?" Kristen asks.

You shake your head. "No, because she's my sister. And I don't want to lose her before I even get the chance to really know her."

"Does she know you're related?" Amy asks.

"No." You sigh. "I've only spoken to her once. I haven't had the chance to tell her. I just need to make sure I beat the Baron to it."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Jak asks.

You raise an eyebrow. "Okay with what?"

"You know…taking down the Baron. He is your father."

You roll your eyes. "See, that's why I didn't want anyone to find out about that in the first place. But everybody was bound to find out sooner or later. He may be my father, but he never raised me. He wrecked everything we could've had a long time ago. And…" All those hard times…the times where your mother wasn't sure if she could make ends meet-if she there would be gas in the car, food in the fridge, and enough money to pay for your lunch. How does he sleep at night? If Praxis hadn't done what he did…and…did he… "Did he even ever wonder if I was alright?"

_Hey Dad._

_I'm writing to you,_

_Not to tell you that I still hate you,_

_Just to ask you how you feel,_

_And how we fell apart-_

_How this fell apart._

_Are you happy out there in this great wide world?_

_Do you think about your sons?_

_Do you miss your little girl?_

_When you lay your head down,_

_How do you sleep at night?_

_Do you even wonder if we're alright?_

_But we're alright._

_We're alright._

_It's been a long, hard road without you by my side._

_Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?_

_You broke my mother's heart,_

_You broke your children for life._

_It's not okay,_

_But we're alright._

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes,_

_But that's just a long lost memory of mine._

_I spent so many years learning how to survive,_

_Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive._

There's a moment of silence, and you think about all those nights where you were cold and alone with only your mother, away from your sister and then you think about Ashelin must've had it. Certainly harder-no mother, a tyrant for a father so she might as well not have had one at all-she was more alone than you were. Did she want a sibling, and a mother? Does she want one? "We got work to do." You say, regaining your usual emotionless expression.

Samos nods. "Right. Boys, I need you to go to Haven Forest and route out a few Metal Heads. That forest is my source of power, but I can't protect it much longer. Chase down and destroy any Metal Head scouts you find there. Lea, Amy, Kristen, I need the three of you to escort the kid to Kor at the power station."

Amy and Kristen get off the bed, and you nod. "Got it." You turn to the two girls as the little boy takes your hand. Oh God, you're bad with kids… "You guys ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Kristen says while Amy just nods.

"I'll see you later." You say to Danny. He nods and he looks at Jak and Daxter and just waves.

You head out the door with Kristen and Amy and the kid (and his half-crocodile, half-dog thing that doesn't stop growling at you). You don't feel right about leaving the kid with Kor, but you don't have any proof that he's the spy. And besides, you don't have too much of a choice. Samos is too busy to babysit him, and you can't watch him all day either. So it's either Kor, or leaving the kid out on the street.

In a few minutes, the Krimzon Guard are coming at you. How could they know that this kid is the child heir? You don't think Kor even knows you're coming. Someone must've contacted the Guard.

But if it's not Kor, than it has to be…Kristen. She's got Krimzon Guard tattoos! She must be the spy! She's been with the Underground longer than you have. So it's her! Not that you're surprised; she had a reputation for backstabbing. All you need is proof, and then you'll figure out what to do with her. So it's safe to give the kid to Kor.

**Jak's POV:**

"So…how long have you known Lea?" You ask. Danny seems okay, and besides, he is Lea's friend.

He smiles. "For pretty much my whole life. Our moms were friends, so we spent a lot of time together. I wondered what happened to her after the rift."

"Did you recognize her?"

Danny nods. "Yeah. Nobody around here is colored like she is. And she's got ears like me." Yeah, he doesn't. Danny and Lea have ears that are small and round, which makes them as people stand out than most. That must be why Lea keeps her ears covered with her hair. "Hey, do you think she's okay?"

Well…she could be better. A lot better, actually, but… "She'll be okay. Lea's a strong girl." He just nods in response.


	9. Sister, My Sister

**So here's the new chapter of Keeps Gettin' Better. It would've been up sooner, but my dad bought me a new laptop, so I've been transferring my files from my old one onto it. This chapter has another turn, so be prepared. I think this is something no one really saw coming-not even myself, since I just thought it up like…today.**

**Chapter 9: Sister, My Sister**

"Amy," You call. "Do you have a security pass to the bazaar? I need to see this woman named Onin, but Jak has our pass." She nods and tosses it to you, and you smile. "Thanks. I'll give it back to you later. Just wait for me in the Underground."

She grins. "It's nice to have you back, Lea."

"It's nice to be back."

Kristen doesn't say anything-damn, she's gotten antisocial. She used to never stop talking. But you suppose the Baron's brutality and cruelty has gotten to everyone. Kristen was in the Guard-she must've seen it first-hand. You almost feel sorry for her-no wait, she's the spy! No wonder she doesn't want to say anything. But you'll get her. You'll get her, and get her back for all she's done. You wave goodbye and turn away-deciding to walk because you're still not the best driver and you don't want to give the Guard any reason to chase you.

You head to the bazaar, looking at all the stands of fruits and vegetables. They probably can't grow anything here in this desert region, so at least they have some sort of trade set up here. You make sure to keep your ears covered; you stand out enough as it is. You don't want to scream "FOREIGNER" any more than you already do.

**Ashelin's POV:**

You're on your way to investigate a disturbance in the bazaar, and for once, you're all alone. You usually have your father's men with you, other Krimzon Guard, but right now, you're all alone. It's moments like this one, when you're not barking out orders or shooting Metal Heads, that thoughts drift to your parents.

Your father wasn't always a tyrant. He used to be a decent man. He actually cared about someone other than himself. But one day, he got a taste of power, and he wanted more. More and more, until finally you came to this day when he rules with an iron fist.

And then your thoughts drift to your mother.

You know she's not dead. You looked through the records, and as far as they're concerned, she never existed. But if you're here, then she has to exist. Baron Praxis never talked about her. Maybe that played a part in who he is today. Maybe she just got up and left. You don't know, and you'll probably never know why, but she did.

_Sometimes I think about you, _

_Wondering if you're out there somewhere thinking about me,_

_And would you even recognize the woman that your little girl has grown up to be?_

_Cause I look in the mirror,_

_And all I see are your brown eyes looking back at me._

_They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all._

You know you're colored like your father. He's the only relative you've ever met-no uncles or aunts or grandparents-so you don't know anything else about your genetics. Except you must've gotten your eyes from your mother-whoever she is.

_I think about how it ain't fair that you weren't there to braid my hair like mothers do._

_You weren't around to cheer me on,_

_Help me dress for my high school prom like mothers do._

_Did you think I didn't need you here?_

_To hold my hand,_

_To dry my tears?_

_Did you even miss me through the years at all?_

**Your POV:**

You head through the bazaar, and you spot Ashelin with some Krimzon Guard. You decide you should speak to her. "Hey, Ashelin," You call.

The Guard next to her aims his gun at you. "Get out of the area," She says. "This is Krimzon Guard business." She gestures for the Guard to lower his weapon. "One of Vin's eco tankers is coming in from the Wasteland, but the clearance transmission sounded fishy. The driver was scared. We're going to check it out, just in case."

"How can I help?" You ask as she turns away.

"I've got it handled."

You hear collision, and the sound of rubble hitting the ground. There's a quick explosion as the tanker falls through the stone, and the barrels of eco crush the Guard that are brave enough to stay. The rest all run for cover. Cowards. Metal Heads start coming from the tanker, and there's a lot of them!

"Damn," Ashelin shouts. "It's just us!" She aims her gun at one. "Help me take out all the Metal Heads!"

Your weapon has a high rate of fire and has a lock-on feature that automatically targets weapons.

You take a few turns, making sure to keep your distance from men giving you those looks (as in, _those_ looks), and you find a tent with some red designs on it. That must be it. You find the entrance, and there are pots and some incense burning. The woman is old, blind with purely white eyes, and dressed like a sage. Her ears are long and droopy.

You start the conversation. "Are you Onin?" You ask.

The bird, bright yellow, red, and blue speaks as the woman moves her hands. "I am Pecker, her interpreter. Onin says that she has waited for the day for many years. She says it is good to see you again. And she also says that you've actually met."

You raise an eyebrow. "We've met? When?" You honestly think you would remember if you had met someone like her in any point of your lifetime, even in prison. Unless…you met while you were knocked out?

Pecker continues. "Onin says it was long ago, you were just a baby. She says she held you once when you were a newborn, and has missed you dearly since."

You sit down in front of her, stunned. This woman held you? Then she must… "You know my mother?"

She nods. She looks…depressed, hurt, like there's a terrible feeling in her chest that won't go away. "She says that she knows your mother very well. Your mother's leave left a hole in her heart, and she blames herself."

"How do you know my mother?" You ask.

"She says, I bore the one who bore you." Before you can question what that means, Pecker explains, "It means she is your mother's mother."

"What?" You shout. "You're Ashelin's grandmother? My grandmother? My mother's mother?" That means her related-by-marriage and also by blood to the Baron. That's…astounding, really. Ashelin is the one who told you about Onin. "Does she know?"

Onin shook her head. Pecker says, "Onin lost her voice years ago, and while she has met Ashelin, the Baron prevents Onin from telling Ashelin the truth about her mother."

You growl and stand up. "Ashelin deserves to know the truth, and I'll be the one to tell her. Baron Praxis has ruined too many lives, and now this days are numbered."

No-his days were numbered the moment he betrayed your mother.

"A warning, my child, she says," Pecker continues. "There are traitors in your mitts. She wants you to be careful."

You nod. "Don't worry, I will."

You need to get back to the Underground and warn the others.

**Drama bomb! Yeah. Who was expecting that? Nobody. If you say you were, you're lying. So don't even say it. Yes, it's been a nasty change of events for all, and it's only going to get worse from here.**

**See you next time!**

**~Mimi**


	10. Goodnight, Sister Mine

**Okay, so…sorry this took so long. I just have other stories that are in higher demand than this one. I am sorry. And I also have school, and my own very special project that I'm working on. But I really need to finish this story, so I can write it's sequel, finish Born to Be Brave, and Life's Not A Fairytale so I can write the crossover story. By the way, this is my "Hearts Connected" series. It also includes Prince$$ Ivy (Angel of Darkness) and Pretty Girl. I just thank God that this story is actually almost done. : p**

**Chapter 10: Goodnight, Sister Mine**

**Your POV:**

Okay, you have all the proof you-Kristen's grudge against you, the word of a spy, someone having to keep an eye on you for the Baron (your dear old dad)-it all fits. You have to get back to the Underground, and worn Torn (and apologize to Kor), and get her the hell out of there. Jak and Daxter are off doing something for Krew, and…you don't really care. No, you have to get rid of Kristen-something you should've done the moment you set eyes on her.

You race back to the Underground, and that damn door isn't opening fast enough-you get in, and there's Kor, Amy, Torn, and the kid, but no sign of the traitor. "Where's Kristen?" You demand.

"She left a moment ago," Kor explains. "What is the matter?"

"The spy," You let out, desperate. "She's the spy. I don't really have time to explain-where is she, so I can blow her head off." You can feel the Dark Eco in you sparking, seeing little volts of purple electricity dancing around you. Man, you're pissed off, and so is Dark Lea-or Evalin, or whatever the fuck your name is.

"I sent her out by the pumping station," Torn begins, and normally, you'd ask why, but you are seriously in a rush. "And-you're sure she's the spy?"

You nod and then turn around. "I'm 100% sure. I'll be back soon-and I'll explain when I get back."

…

You took the Zoomer (Torn is probably gonna be pissed about that later, but oh well), and put the pedal to the metal and step on it. You should've taken her out the moment you looked at her. Of course she'd be working with the Baron! Treachery is in her nature-it's who she is! How could you have been so blind? Hopefully, you'll pin her down and take her out before she can cause any damage. You arrive at the station, and you find her over there-battling out some Metal Heads. You growl, and then the world briefly goes black, but you don't have to be truly conscious to know that Dark Lea took control.

When you finally "wake up" so to speak, Kristen is standing there, mouth-open. That's right; you don't change as often as Jak does, and this is the first time she's seen you do it. "You bitch." You immediately snap. "You traitor."

Her face twists with rage, and she snarls, "Traitor? What are you talking about?"

"You. You're the spy!"

"I am not! I would never-"

A bullet hits the sand right next to your foot, spraying sand in different directions. What? K-Krimzon Guard? What the hell is going on? You turn your head, and…Amy is with them? She's grinning at you-that evil, psychotic grin that only the Joker could match. Oh. Fuck. It's a set-up! Amy's the spy! She-oh no, you're surrounded!

The guards take you first; you're thrown to the ground, and then your weapon is gone, and then they get Kristen. You get a sense of déjà vu when you're hit over the head with a gun, and the world goes black once again.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**Torn's POV:**

Where's Lea? It's been hours, and she's still not back yet. And Amy took off a little while ago too. If Kristen really is the spy…maybe she hurt them both. Or worse. Jak comes in with Daxter on his shoulder. "You seen Lea?" You ask.

He shakes his head. "No, I haven't. She's not back yet."

Kor speaks up. "We have not seen or heard from her, Amy, or Kristen. I fear that Kristen has taken both of their lives."

"Send out a search party?" Jak suggests.

"Yeah. They might still be alive, but don't get your hopes up too high." You still can't get over the fact that Ashelin has a sister. That the first time you saw Lea, you were looking at Ashelin's sister-and no one except the Baron and his men knew it. It just makes you even angrier. "If you find Kristen, don't kill her-bring her back alive so we can question her. You got it?"

"Got it."

This is probably upsetting to Jak too. Lea was the only thing he had for those two years he spent in the Baron's prison. Damn it, you've lost three members in one day. You've had better weeks.

You hear the door slide up, and it's Danny. He's panting, and you can tell he's been running. "Lea-Amy-Kristen…"

"Whoa, settle down there, Daniel," You say. "Take it easy. Now what about the girls?"

"Amy is a backstabber."

"What?" You and Jak yell together.

"Amy? The angel?" Daxter says, climbing up onto the table. "That girl literally wouldn't hurt a fly. Are you sayin' she's the one spying on us?"

"Yeah, and it gets worse." It always does. "Amy tricked Kristen and Lea or Evalin, or whatever the fuck her name is, and they're both back in the Baron's prison."

You slam your fist onto the table. "Damn it." You sheath and growl, "Anything else?"

"Amy found out about me too."

Fuck.

So, you lose three members-one turns out to be a spy who's been feeding information to the Baron, and said spy has told the Baron that Daniel is your mole on the inside. Just. Fucking. Perfect.

**Your POV:**

No more Dark Eco experiments are being done on you-but you wish you could say the same for Kristen. God, you can hear her screams of agony. It feels like they're literally making your heart bleed. You remember not that long ago, that was you-you wondering every day if it was your last. And even if she does survive, she'll be you. She'll have a monster inside of her.

Your mind goes to Ashelin. Your sister. Flesh and blood. You have to do something, but there's no way of getting out. No, God, you're really stuck here this time. This is it. You're going to die here. The Baron is going to win. And Ashelin's going to be forced to stand there and watch her father-your father-kill her friends, and destroy the city, all because you were too stupid to see that Amy was the spy, that weak pillar in your structure who was going to be the ruin of it all. Kristen, Torn, Jak, Daxter, Tess-the entire city-they're all going to be punished because you were stupid.

You can't help the tears that come. You've been keeping it all in for years, and now it's finally coming out. Your life-long friend-she's been spying on you, all these years. You know she has. You don't know how, but you also don't know how you got into this world in the first place. You can't believe this is happening.

You lie down on the cold stone bed, and try to drown out Kristen's screams, and pray that when you wake up, this will all have just been a bad dream.

"Goodnight Ashelin." You whisper.

**HEY HEY GUYS, GUYS, LOOK.**

**IT'S AN UPDATE.**

**LOOK.**


End file.
